Jump's phantom
by DaughterofDemeter123
Summary: Did you ever wonder where the heck Dani went? Well I think you know now... look out Jump city, here comes Dani Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a test run. It may be continued, and it may not be. **

**Disclaimer-**

**Box Ghost: BEWARE! For I am the-**

**Me: I know, I know! Thanks for repeating that fifty times. Disclaimer please.**

**Box Ghost: DaugterofDemeter123 owns no animation whatsoever. BEWARE THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!**

**

* * *

**Dani's pov

On the outside, I probably looked perfectly normal. Black ponytail, red beanie, blue eyes. Blue sweatshirt, red shorts, blue sneakers. I'm color coordinated, ain't it grand? Of course, I'm one of the least normal people I know. Two big things about me. One, I'm half ghost. Flying, ectoblasts, ghostly wail; the whole deal. Two, I'm a clone of Danny Phantom. He has been protecting his home from ghosts for quite a while now, and most recently, the world. He managed to get every ghost in the ghost-zone to turn the earth intangible to save it from an asteroid. Very impressive. I was in the ghost zone for a while, just to be sure Vlad was really gone forever. I learned some stuff there. Currently, I was on a train headed to who knows where while listening to my ipod.

_It was, it was September,_  
_Wind blow, the dead leaves fall._  
_To you, I did surrender,_  
_Two weeks you didn't call._

Ember may be dead, but that doesn't mean she has bad music. Anyways, in the ghost zone, she's the only musician you can listen to. Ever.

_Your life goes on without me,_  
_My life, a losing game._  
_But you should, you should not doubt me,_  
_You will remember my name._

Powerful stuff music. Like when Ember and Skulker had that "lover's quarrel." Not pretty. I think Skulker is _still _trying to catch those ghostly Flob-worms.

_Ohh Ember, you will remember._  
_Ember, one thing remains,_  
_Ohh Ember, so warm and tender,_  
_You will remember my name._

_Your heart, your heart abandoned,_  
_You're wrong, now bare the shame._  
_Like bad dreams, in cold December,_  
_Nothing but ashes remain._

_Ohh Ember, you will remember._  
_Ember, one thing remains,_  
_Ohh Ember, so warm and tender,_  
_You will remember my name._

_Ohh Ember, you will remember._  
_Ember, one thing remains,_  
_Ohh Ember, so warm and tender,_  
_You will remember my name._

"Next stop, Jump City." The announcer thing blared, cutting off the ending of the song.

I guess I'm going to Jump. The city that is, not the action. That would just be weird. Of course, they already have heroes in Jump city. It's something I heard from Tucker, the cyber geek/meat-enthusiast/ total fan boy he is. The "Teen Titans" or something. I most likely won't stay for long. I want to find somewhere I'm needed.

I got off the train and walked out of the station, hoping that no one noticed my total lack of legal guardians. Jump city was all bright and shiny, nothing like Amity Park which is all dark and gloomy. Honestly, it's a nice change.

No ghosts wreaking havoc, no explosions.

_**BOOOM!**_

Oooh, I spoke too soon.

"Muahahahaha!" A guy laughed maniacally as he waved a gun at a shop window. Clever. "Take this!"

He shot a bullet at the glass, and it immediately shattered. Then he climbed through and caused mayhem. Nice guy. I carefully put away my ipod, wrapping the ear buds around it and stuffing it in my bag.

"AHHHHH!" Someone shouted.

Oh, right. Scary villain. That's always a good reason to scream and run in terror. Oh well, not happening.

"Joy. Even here there are freaks that appear out of nowhere." I muttered.

I made sure no one was there, then I transformed. The familiar white rings appeared at my waist, turning me from Danielle Fenton into Dani Phantom. My hair turned White, my eyes green. My street clothes were exchanged for a black and white hazmat suit that exposed my belly button.

"You know, they say the world is a stage, but it's badly cast." My hands blazed with familiar green fire. "Actually that has nothing do do with the situation at hand, oh well."

Then I entered the shop (it was a jewelry store) attacked, the twin blasts catching the thief by surprise.

"Oof!" He grunted as he was sent into a wall. "Don't hurt me! I give, I give!" He blubbered, clearly faking it.  
I saw his hand inch toward his gun. How dumb does he think I am?

I rolled my eyes and stepped on his hand, causing him to _really_ shriek in pain.

"How do you like them apples?" I grinned. It didn't make much sense, well, I blame Danny for the lame lines.

"OW! You little-"

I froze his mouth shut before he could finish insulting me. Thank you ice powers. I was about to take him to the police when I noticed the employees all staring at me.

"Um... bye." I scooped up the criminal and flew (invisibly) to the police station. Yay for justice!

**~ DP ~**

Beastboy's pov

I was annoyed. About as annoyed as I could get. No, make it that annoyed times ten. I was forced to go to a jewelry robbery _during _lunch, while the others went to a bank robbery. No fair! I mean dude! In what world is some random crook more important than lunch? I was in pterodactyl form, flying toward the scene of the crime.

_Stupid boy wonder._ I thought as I flew. I repeated it in my mind a few times, until I rammed into something.

"Oof, what the cheese puff!" An irritated voice called out.

A girl came into view. She looked about thirteen, with a white ponytail and glowing green eyes. Lets not forget the grown man she was carrying by his arms. It looked like he was trying hard to scream, but his mouth was literally frozen shut.

The girl did a double take when she saw me. Then she frowned.

"You aren't a ghost, right? If you were my senses would go off, so I guess not." She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Whatever. I don't have time to talk to dinosaurs. This thief should be locked up in jail for a while. Later, random pterodactyl."

She and the crook disappeared into thin air. Dude!

* * *

**Now remember, it's just a test. I needed this idea out of my system.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Turnip: Squeak squeak!**

**Me: That's right my imaginary chinchilla friend! I don't own any animation what so ever. Now we dance! Just kidding. I'm a terrible dancer. Oh and Dianna Phantom27, HOW DID YOU LEARN MY EVIL PLAN? Curses... Oh well. I like beans.**

**

* * *

**Dani's pov

After turning the guy in to the police, I went into an alley and transformed. My mind was still on that green pterodactyl I saw. I mean, I see green flying animals all the time. But that thing didn't even set off my ghost sense. Unless it's normal to see an extinct creature flying over a city, I'd say that something weird is going on. Oh well. It's not really my problem.

**"GRUMBLE"**

That, now that's my problem. I'M STARVING! This reminds me of when I was still unstable. More specifically, when I first met Valerie...

**"GRUMBLE"**

Ugh! No time for heartfelt flashbacks now, I need to eat something. Too bad I haven't got any money. It was stupid of me to leave Danny for the third time without even asking for money or food.

**"GRUMBLE"**

"Oh, shut up stomach! You aren't the only organ in my half-dead body. If you're really that hungry you can live with it until I find food!" I shouted, poking my stomach. Then I sat on the ground in despair. "It's official. I've gone phyco."

I left the alley and picked up the distant scent of pizza. Ahh, pizza. I can't even remember the last time I had a slice. I followed my nose for a few blocks to a shiny new pizza place, and watched people eat through the window. I sighed. It's more than likely I'll go hungry tonight.

~DP~

No ones pov

The Titans arrived at their favorite pizza place after a long day of, well, being teen superheroes. Everyone was still baffled by news Beastboy had brought them. Another hero in Jump? And one so young too? It was pretty hard to believe. So hard in fact, that Beastboy was still trying to convince the more stubborn members of the group (Coff coff, Cyborg, Coff coff) that it had really happened.

As they neared the restaurant, a girl came into view. Her clothes were dirty and torn, and she had a rather big duffle bag slung on her shoulder. She was looking longingly into a window, and you could literally hear her stomach growl.

"Aw, what is that adorable bungorf (1) doing all alone?" Asked Starfire. "Should she not be at her home with her family?"

"Um, Star?" Robin said awkwardly. "I think she's homeless."

"Oh, but that is so sad!" Star said with tears in her eyes. "It is an awful thing!"

"Yeah, it is. But we can't do anything about it."

"But we can!" The alien pointed a finger in the air in a eureka moment. "We must invite her to the eating of lunch!"

With that, the mustard loving, orange teen launched herself at the younger girl, sealing the group's destiny.

~DP~

Dani's pov

I was about to walk off in an unnecessarily dramatic fashion when I was ambushed by a teenage girl wearing a weird purple spandex costume.

"Greetings, I am Starfire of the Teen Titans. You seem hungry, would you like to participate in the feasting of pizza with my friends and I? It would be most joyous for you to join us."

I think she said that on one breath. Weird. I quickly stole a glance at the orange girl- I mean Starfire's friends. The tallest of the group appeared to be half robot, his whole body was decked out in electronics. It's like Tucker's dream body. Another was in an annoying, traffic light colored costume. He had the same aura as Danny, the feeling of a leader. Then there was the green boy. He was a rich, grassy green and appeared to be the youngest of the group. He had a really care-free air about him. The one that really caught my attention was the girl in the blue cloak. She wasn't a ghost, but she wasn't human either, it's kinda hard to explain. Judging all the spandex, I think these are the superheroes I heard all about.

"R-really?" Wow. Why did I stutter? "You don't have to."

"Oh, but you must!"

After a long debate on whether or not I should have joined them, the robot guy got impatient and carried us both into the restaurant. Soon after that, I was seated at a table listening to and eerily familiar argument.

"Tofu!" The green kid shouted sat robot guy.

"Meat-lovers!" Robot guy shouted back at him

"Tofu!"

"Meat-lovers!"

"Can't you just get separate pizzas?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Or even just plain cheese? Really, do people argue about this stuff in every town in the country?"

The pair stared at me as if they'd been punched. I think I just questioned their manliness.

After everyone had finally ordered their food, Starfire's green eyes widened.

"Oh, I have forgotten!" She exclaimed. "We do not know your name, new friend."

"Oh yeah. I'm Danielle, Danielle Fenton. Call me Dani, and that's Dani with an 'i'." I said with my mouth full. What? My DNA comes from a fifteen year old boy. "Now that I think about it, I don't know the rest of your names either."

"You don't? How could you not, I mean dude! We save the city on a regular basis!" Whined the green boy, apparently I had done even more damage to his ego.

"I'm not from around here. Now are you going to tell me your names like polite teenage super heroes, or will I make up new ones for you?" I was already testing out names in my head, I felt an eerie grin spread across my face. I'm nice like that.

"I'm Robin." Said the offendingly dressed leader. He then made it a point to tell me the name, nickname, and superpowers of his teammates respectively. Boys are weird.

"Yeah okay. Um, nice to meet you." I rubbed my neck.

"Yes, Friend Dani. Now tell me, Wheredoyoucomefrom,What'syourfavoritecolor,doyoulikeshowtunes?" Really Star, really?

"Uh, Amity park, Blue, and only the ones from Shrek the musical."

"Glorious!"

"Did you say Amity park?" Asked Raven. "As in the most haunted place in America Amity park?"

"Yup. The place is attacked like every two minutes, why?"

* * *

**Oh Dani... Review please!**

**1- Bungorf means child or baby in tameran, tamerian? I can't spell... :'(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Sup. Sit. Spoon. Soda. Spontaneous combustion. **

**Aqualad: The point of that was?**

**Me: I dunno. Sometimes I just say stuff, you know? **

**Aqualad: Okay then...**

**Me: I own the story, not the characters or setting. Oh, I know! Supercalifragilistic expialidocious! **

**

* * *

**Dani's pov

"DUDE!" B.B. exclaimed. "That's awesome!"

"Meh. The place brings back bad memories." I picked a piece of cheese off my face.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Raven.

I glanced around. Too many people, bad place to show them.

"It's kind of a long story. Also, I don't want any civilians to hear it. It could ruin everything. Well, not really. But this is still a bad place to tell you." I rambled. I blame the fruit loop himself for that trait.

I figured the Titans would understand me. Being heroes themselves, they may have similar backgrounds.

"Of course, Friend Dani." Starfire smiled at me then turned to her leader. "Robin, may we invite her to the tower? I wany to hear the story Friend Dani wishes to tell us."

Robin agreed, but he sent a suspisious look in my direction. How does one pull that off while wearing a mask?

~Dp~

"Awesome car!" I exclaimed.

Cyborg looked proud and began blabbing on about "The T-car." Dude takes his transportation seriously.

Robin had his own motorcycle and led the way to their tower, not saying a word. Beast boy, Cyborg and I chatted about video games the whole way, and Raven kept banging her head on her window. Hm, I guess she doesn't like Total Zombie Annihilation III.

Their tower was awesome, and let's not forget huge. After my "Grand tour", we returned to the ops center.

"All right." I cleared my throat. "I assume you've heard of Danny Phantom, right?" Everybody nodded. "And his alternate identity Danny Fenton?" More nods. This might take a while. "Great. Now Danny's ironic ghost hunter parents had a friend from collage, Vlad Masters."

"You mean-" Started Beast boy.

"Please leave all questions and comments for the end of the life story. Thank-you." I stated. "Vlad had been in love with Danny's mom, Maddie. He had obtained ghost powers through a lab accident, and lived in shame. But the day Jack and Maddie Fenton were married, he snapped. Years later, Danny got ghost powers in a similar accident. Long story short, Vlad tried to steal away Maddie and Danny from Jack. Didn't much care for their daughter, but oh well. Anyways, it didn't work. So he tried to clone Danny. But most of his clones were messed up, and only two had brains. They weren't stable either, they would begin to melt if they battled too long. One of the clones had a brain, and even looked normal. But _she _was not qualified as the perfect son." Tears threatened to fall so I let my bangs cover my face. "So he pretended to care about her for a few months, then he sent her out to befriend Danny. She was happy to help her dear ol' dad, so she did. Danny helped her realize Vlad didn't want her, I was just a mess he wasn't going to clean up."

I paused for dramatic effect, and observed my audience's face. Robin was stone-faced, absorbing the information. Starfire was crying with puppy-dog eyes, while Beast boy looked like a pre-schooler during story-time. Cyborg was listening carefully, his face showing the slightest hint of interest. And Raven... Raven has a really good poker face.

"At the last minute, I switched sides and helped Danny defeat my creator. I left Amity for a few weeks, until I started falling apart, literally. I was melting. I tried to get Danny's help, give me more DNA or something. Vlad sent a ghost hunter after me, he was the mayor at the time. Vlad wanted to know what made me tick, why I had lasted so much longer than the other clones." I took a breath and continued. "Danny somehow convinced the ghost hunter to help save me, so they did. Danny stabilized me, and I hid in the ghost zone for a month or two, left, got a bag of ghost hunting gear and other stuff from Danny's house, hopped on a random train, stuffed a random baddie in jail, and you know what happens after that. Questions?"

Everybody looked shocked. Finally, Starfire broke the silence.

"What is this "Zone of ghosts" you speak of?" She asked.

"It's the place ghost's spend their afterlives, you know, whenever they aren't causing mayhem in the land of the living."

"So you're half ghost?" Asked Robin.

"Duh." I transformed, spooking everyone but Raven. "What kinda clone of Danny Phantom doesn't have ghost powers?"

"Dude!" Beast boy seemed overexcited. "That means I was right!"

He immediately started gloating to Cyborg mercilessly. I looked at Raven, confused.

"Don't ask." She said. Wasn't gonna.

"Okay then, now what?" I was floating in midair, my legs replaced by my ghostly tail.

An alarm went off and red lights flashed.

"Titans, Trouble!" Shouted Robin.

"That answer your question?" Asked Cyborg as I followed the them back to the T-car.

* * *

**Yay! Back stories! Those are always good fun. Review, I put a happy face. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! "Balloons and confetti fall from the ceiling" Thank you, thank you! Now, you guys are in some deep doo-doo. Would you like to know the grand total of reviews I got last chapter? 0! You people have to work harder. I don't own anything animated.**

**

* * *

**Dani's pov

"You know Cinderblock, most people try to break _out _of jail, not the other way around." Beast boy said to the giant rocky villain.

The thing turned it's massive head.

"And I can think of five, no, six reasons why!" Shouted Robin. He jumped into a battle stance. "One."

"Two!" Starfire flew forward.

Beast boy changed into a tiger, then back again. "Three!"

"Four." Raven opened her palm, ready to use her dark magic.

"Five!" Yelled Cy, balling a fist.

"Um, Six!" I cried, lighting my hand with a flame.

"No matter how you do the math, it always adds up to you going down." Concluded Robin. "So, are you going to go quietly?"

"Or is this gonna get loud?" Added Cyborg. Clever.

Cinderblock gave a great roar and charged forward. I think he picked the latter...

"Titans, go!"

We all charged forward, yelling battle cries as we went. Robin kicked, Star and I sent our starbolts and ectoblasts at him respectively, and Cyborg gave the villain a mean punch in the gut. He skidded back a few yards, but other than that there was no real damage. B.B. flew at him in bird form, but he just ran. Raven used her powers to turn up the ground in front of it, but he just smashed through. That is one, tough, cookie. Robin and I tried to attack again, but he just through us back.

"Are you alright Friend Dani?" Asked Star anxiously.

"I'm okay, just a bruise or two." I smiled at her. She smiled back, then attacked cinderblock with a flurry of starbolts. He reached out, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I am sorry disappoint you, but I am stronger than I appear." She used he purple clad foot to kick the rock man into a wall.

Beast boy shifted into a T-rex and was instantly knocked into Raven.

"Heh," He joked nervously. "Watch out for falling dinosaurs?"

She sent him an icy glare.

"I'll leave you alone." He got the heck out of there.

I used my ice powers to freeze the villains feet. And it worked; for a minute. He simply broke it with his fist.

"Really!" I shouted, turning intangible to avoid it's fist. Not cool!

Robin latched himself onto Cinderblock's stone neck. "Thrashing only makes me hold tighter!"

After he failed to hold tighter, Cyborg took his place and attacked with a huge metal stick. But Cinderblock whacked him with his own stick, sending him flying. Starfire, Raven and I combined our powers to make his stick melt. He dropped it, growled, and ran down the corridor behind him.

I was too far away to hear what Robin and Cy were talking about, but they both grinned and Cy brought out his arm cannon thing. They ran after cinderblock.

We all followed them and arrived just in time to see them mess up the move they were doing. When he fell, Cy's cannon shot at me, Star, and Beast boy, while Robin accidentally tossed a bomb at Raven.

Cinderblock ran straight through several walls, causing us to have to knock out all the escaping prisoners as apposed to going after him.

When we were finally done, rockhead was long gone. Cyborg and Robin argued like three year olds.

"Stop! No more mean talking!" Cut in Starfire.

"Yeah, if you two are going to fight, we need time to sell tickets."

"Really Beast boy, really?" I flicked his forehead, then turned to the two stubborn dudes. "Star is right. No more arguing."

"Ciderblock escaped." Said Raven emotionless. "No amount of yelling will change that. So stop acting like idiots and let's go home."

The pair snorted at each other and walked in separate directions. Those buffoons..

"Loser." Muttered Robin.

"Jerk." Muttered Cyborg.

They kept walking for a minute, the simultaneously turned and shouted "What did you say?"

"Do you have a problem Tinman?"

"Yeah! It's four feet tall and smells like cheap hair-gel!"

"Grr, Well you're an oversized klutz and your feet smell like motor oil!"

"You're bossy, you're rude, and you've got no taste in music!"

"I don't even know why you're on this team!"

"That makes two of us! I QUIT!"

We all stood in a stunned silence. He couldn't... he couldn't just quit, could he? Cyborg stormed off, and Robin bowed his head. What had just happened?

* * *

Okay, I suppose I should explain myself. I helped the Titans with some crimes, Robin must've thought my powers were pretty neat because he gave me a communicator. And of course Starfire refused to let me go back to the streets.

So now I'm Starfire's roommate until they finish building my room. I guess you could say I've been adopted. Okay, now back to the present.

* * *

_"This is Cyborg. I'm either at the gym, playing game-station, or kicking bad guy butt. Leave a message."_

"Hello, Cy? Pick up! Come on Cy, pick up. I know you're there, the phone's built in your arm!" Beast boy glared at his phone and hung up.

"This stinks. Who am I supposed to annoy?" I said, standing beside him.

"Yeah, it really-"

"Taste!" We both got a mouthful of grey pudding. It was like licking a burnt tire! Ew, and I thought ectoplasm tasted gross.

"Blegh!" Beast boy licked the ground repeatedly then wiped of his tongue.

"Oh, barf!" I turned as green as my eyes.

Starfire giggled at our reactions.

"What is that?" We asked at the same time.

"Cream of toenails?" Asked Beast boy.

"Snail soup?" I added.

"Pudding of sadness. It is what the people of my planet eat when bad things happen." She scooped some into her mouth and had to keep herself from spitting it out.

"Can't we have ice-cream instead?" I asked. What? I loves me my frozen cow juice.

She pouted flew off to offer some to Raven.

Raven's hair went crazy for a minute, then a control panel behind them cracked. Her "What?" was barley audible, even to my advanced ghostly hearing.

"I must go and see Robin, he must need a great deal of pudding." Starfire went to the other side of the room, where the team's leader was moping silently.

Later, me and Beast boy were stacking dirty dishes.

"Yo! Who's turn to do dishes?" Called B.B.

"Cyborg."

We both jumped and watched The boy wonder quietly walk forward and start scrubbing.

* * *

We were all gathered in the ops center as the alarm went off, staring at the screen.

"Cinderblock strikes again?" Asked Robin as he ran in.

"I wish." Said Beast boy.

* * *

"BANG"

"That stuff can't be good for ya." Robin informed the giant pink slime monster.

In response, it burped.

"Ew!" I stuck my tongue out.

"Nice one." Praised an impressed Beast boy.

The thing roared and blasted slime at us, which we all dodged in our own ways.

"Star, Dani!" Shouted Robin. "Let him have it!"

We simotaiosly shot him, creating a huge hole in his stomach.

Star gasped. "Did we let him have too much?"

It inhaled deeply which somehow fixed him. How annoying.

"I'm thinking not enough!" I yelled, phasing through another shot of slime.

"Maybe you need to cool down." Robin threw something at the creature which turned it's arm to ice. I could have done that.

It grunted and smashed it's arm against a wall. Lovely.

We fought hard but it was no use. All I could really do was go intangible or... something else. And I wasn't going to risk doing that. Everything that hit it was sucked in, then shot out.

"Come on, let me go you giant zit! Ahhhhhh!"

"Robin!" Shouted Star as we rushed to our spiky haired friend.

"I'm alright, sort of." He spat out some goo. EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW!

Beat boy stuck his tongue out in disgust. "And I thought Star's pudding tastes bad!"

The monster roared some more.

"What is that thing called again?" I asked, ready to jump back into battle.

"Plasmus." Answered Raven.

I snickered, then I burst out laughing.

'What?" Asked Beast boy.

"Hehe, inside joke! Hehehehe!"

"You have inside jokes. With yourself." Stated Raven.

"Several." I said, just in time to be covered in Plasmus's goo. "Ew! It's like I'm unstable all over again!"

A few minutes later, Starfire and Raven also went down.

"Ugh, I feel like the underside of a Zornian muck beetle."

"Tell me about it."

I was shooting ectoblasts at Plasmus, trying in vain to help Beast boy.

A grappling hook appeared out of nowhere.

"Maybe the best way to bring him down (oof) is to tie him up!" Nice one there Robin.

Beast boy went Rhino and rammed into the big zit, knocking him over.

Raven and Starfire used big metal bars to restrain it.

"We did it!" Shouted Star.

"Awesome!" I agreed.

"Nice work team!"

"Yeah. I didn't think we'd do it with out-"

That earned Beast boy an elbow from both me and Raven.

"We finished this just in time. Cinderblock has been spotted downtown. Come on!"

As we turned, Plasmus splited into six copies.

"Seriously?" I yelled.

We rushed out the door and tried as best we could to hold it closed.

"Five against six, I don't like the odds." Said B.B. nervously.

"Forget the odds, we need a plan."

I bit my lip. This looks bad.

Some slimy tentacles snaked their way through and Starfire screamed.

"Titans, separate!"

I flew at top speed through a corridor, a bear-shaped Plasmus thing hot on my heals.

"Eat this, slimy!" I blasted it as quickly as possible. After a series of gross noises, it barrelled forward and grabbed me. It brought me back to where we'd started, most of my teammates were being held there as well. Robin was nowhere in sight. It definitely didn't look too good. The goop was too distracting, I couldn't focus enough to go intangible.

"Teen Titans, GO!" Yelled two familiar voices.

Cyborg and Robin burst in and preformed the very move that they'd messed up earlier, only this time, perfectly.

They blasted the goo monsters apart, freeing us. When they'd finished, the only thing left was a sleeping man in a speedo, lying in a puddle of filth. And he snored. Loudly.

Later as we watched them see the dude off, we also watche something else.

"Sorry about-"

"Yea."

"So, are we cool?" Asked Robin.

"Frosty." They fist pumped. I guess that's the guy version of a hug.

"Yay! You made up! Glorious! I wish to initiate a group hug." Star grinned.

We all stared at her.

"Pass." Raven finally said.

"Yeah, yeah. Warm and fuzzies all around." Beast boy said impatiently. "But we still gotta stop Cinderblock."

"No we don't." Said Cy. "Thought I'd bring a present, in case you were still mad."

Behind him, a crane lifted up Ciderblock, all wrapped in metal and growling like crazy.

"Thanks. But there is still one thing bothering me."

_'not again!'_ I thought.

"Breaking into jail, using Plasmus to distract us, the whole plan seems a little too smart for Cinderblock."

"I've been thinking the same thing." Agreed Cyborg.

Star, Beast boy and I all sighed in relief.

"Someone must have been pulling the strings." Said a now smiling Robin. He put his hand to his chin "But who?"

"Well whoever they are, they're no match for the Teen Titans." Said Cy, grinning.

"I heard that." The Pair highfived.

"Yay, joy, happiness. Can I have some ice-cream now?" I asked, earning myself some laughs. This was only the beginning.

* * *

**Okay, does this satisfy you? It's only the longest chapter I ever wrote ever! Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kelpic: Greetings! I am Kelpic, The great lord of the Gaks, BOW BEFORE ME!**

**Me: Kelpic! You aren't here to take over the world, you are here to do the disclaimer!**

**Kelpic: Sorry... YOU OWN NO ANIMATION WHATSOEVER!**

**Me: Thanks! Now, return home mighty Kelpic, return to the planet of Odge-podge, IN MY MIND! "sucks Kelpic in head through ear"**

**Me again: ON WITH THE STORY! **

**

* * *

**Dani's Pov

YES! CARNIVAL CARNIVAL CARNIVAL CARNIVAL! If you haven't guessed, we're at a carnival. I was staring at the awesome fireworks, eating a corndog, and beating Beast boy at the games at the same time. I like to think of myself as a dedicated multitasker.

"HA! I got another one!" I called out triumphantly, picking out a giant cat. "It's the seventh one so-far!"

"Yeah yeah, oh wait! Yes!" The shapeshifter finally realized he'd gotten a ring around a bottle.

"Booya!"

"Sweet!" B.B. and Cyborg highfived, then turned to Raven.

"Told ya we'd win you a prize." Said Beast boy, handing her a stuffed chicken.

"A giant chicken. I must be the luckiest girl in the world."

"Titans," Yelled Robin, appearing behind us. "Trouble!"

"Where's Starfire?" I asked him.

"That's the trouble." He began running, and we followed, abandoning all prizes and snacks behind us.

We reached the dock just in time to see Star being chased by some squid-robot-thing. It seemed completely uninfected by her starbolts.

"No more chasing now, please!" She shouted at it.

The two flew right past us.

"Who's her new best friend?" Was that supposed to be funny, Beast boy?

"Don't know," Robin hit the palm of his hand with his fist. "But I can't wait to meet him."

When they flew by again we were ready. We attacked it, trying really hard to stop it. Cy grabbed it by it's pink tentacles and held it back.

"I don't know what you did to make it mad Star, but it couldn't hurt to apologise!" He grunted.

"I am... Sorry?"

Cy lost his grip, but Robin used his stick thing to hit it into the bay.

"So... did we just win?" Asked B.B, looking over the edge.

The squid shot straight through the deck.

"I'll take that as a no!" I squealed stepping back.

Robin jumped and somehow managed to attach himself onto the space-squid.

"Don't see an off switch. Guess I'll have to make one!" He punched through the machinery and yanked out some wires, then he jumped off.

The squid flew high into the air and exploded into what looked like fireworks.

"Whatever that thing was, it can't hurt you now." Robin told Star.

"But, why did it wish to hurt me at all?"

Later, after I had reclaimed my mountain of prizes, we returned to the tower.

"Come friends, I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the poem of gratitude, all six thousand verses!"

Oh no...

"I see haven't changed a bit." Came a new voice. It turned out to be a dark haired girl that looked a bit like Star, but older. "When we were little, I was always rescuing Starfire."

Starfire squealed and rushed forward to hug her. "Sister!"

"Brought you a present." Said Star's sister, holding up a necklace with a huge green gem.

Star gasped. "A Cenaurian moon diamond? Where did you get-"

"On the Cenauri moons of course." The girl tied the necklace around Star's neck. "Oh look, it matches your eyes." They both smiled.

I think Starfire has gone diamond crazy on us.

"You must meet my friends!" Starfire dragged her sister over to us. "I wish to introduce my big sister."

"Blackfire." She stepped forward. "And since Starfire told me all about the Titans in her transitions, let me guess. Cyborg."

"Pleased to meet you little lady." He offered her his hand, which she crushed in their handshake. "Little lady, big handshake. Well alright."

"Raven. I like that gemstone on your chakra."

"You... know about chakras?"

"I got way into meditation on Altar Prime." She moved on to B.B. "Beast boy, wazzup?"

"Nothing but the ceiling, baby." Ew, really Beast boy?

Blackfire laughed. "Good one."

"See, she thinks I'm funny." He whispered to Raven.

"Statistically, I suppose someone has to."

Blackfire moved on to me. "Dani. Nice emblem on your costume."

"Really? My cousin's girlfriend designed it." I grinned. "Danny's got one too."

"It's really awesome." She turned. "And you must be Robin. Why, I'm loving this cape, it's positively luscious!"

"Thanks. It's a high density polymerised titanium. Ten times stronger than steel." Wow Robin...

"Fascinating. And this mask makes you look very mysterious."

"So, beloved sister," Cut in Starfire. "what brings you to earth?"

"I was in the quadrant. Thought I'd see if earthlings like to party." She leaped onto the sofa. "Besides, I needed a rest. Nearly got sucked into a black hole on the way here, and some freak dude almost damaged my pod with pink energy blasts."

The guys all rushed over to her.

"Black hole?"

"No way!"

"Was the freak's name by any chance Vlad Plasmius?" I asked from the other side of the room.

"Okay, I'm cruising through the juconus Nebula and-"

"Sister! That nebula is full of black holes, and strange and powerful beings. You know travel there is forbidden." Said Star in a worried tone.

We were all quiet for a minute.

"Most fun things in life are. Now, be a sweetie and bring me on of those sodas I've heard so much about. So, anyway, I'm zooming over planet horizon approaching the speed of light when all of the sudden-"

* * *

I was playing gamestation with B.B. and Cy, waiting for the perfect moment to use my turbo jets.

"You wanna pass me, but you can't pass me, you can't- Hey! You passed me!" Yelled Cyborg, his previously gloaty face shocked.

"OH! YOU ARE PWNED, MY FRIEND!" I spazzed, pressing buttons even faster. "Jets, turn, bombs! HA!"

"Oh dude!" Exclaimed Beast boy as I totaled his car. "Not cool!"

Star walked in behind us.

"Tell me, have any of you seen Blackfire?" She asked.

"Blazin' B? She was here a second ago." Answered Beast boy.

"Oh yeah!" Shouted Cy. "I'm back in the lead!"

"What the-" I shrieked as my car was rammed off the road. "Curse you and your buttons of doom!"

"Fine, may I join your game?" Asked Star.

"When I'm playing Blackfire." Said Cyborg.

"Yeah." Agreed Beast boy. "She rules at this game."

"And she's even beaten up Vlad!" I added.

"I see." Star walked away sadly. I felt the slightest tinge of guilt, so I followed her.

I was about to say something but she was knocking on Raven's door. I turned invisible and listened.

"Is; my sister in there?"

"No." Rae began to close the door.

"Oh. Might you wish to hang out with me? We could visit your favorite depressing café."

"Already been. It was open mic night and Blackfire wanted to share. Your sister's poetry is surprisingly dark." She closed the door.

Star sighed, then kept walking down the hall.

"That's perfect, Robin." Came Blackfire's voice from the training room. The shadows cast on the wall made it seem like they were kissing. Starfire gasped. " Just like that and- HIYA!"

I entered the room just in time to see Robin thrown against a wall. Not something you see everyday.

"Learned that move from a benzo master on tyrus-3."

"Hello Robin and; my sister. Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all. Blackfire was just showing me some alien martial arts. How come you never taught me these cool moves?"

"Probably because she doesn't know them. I always was the better fighter. Come on, I'll teach you the move I once used to stop a rampaging glorthax."

Starfire looked at the ground.

"Star, you alright?" I asked becoming visible behind her.

"Ack!" She yelped, then turned. "Oh, it is just you friend Dani. Yes, I am alright. Please, go back to the playing of the video games with Beast boy and Cyborg."

"Okay." I began walking away.

I walked down the hall and back to the boys. I WILL BE VICTORIOUS!

* * *

The next day, we were all in the living room when Star walked in.

"Friends, I invite you to join me in the togetherness of a stay-home movie night. I bring you popcorn, and non-cotton candies. Tell me, what sort of movie shall we view?"

"Action."

"Comedy."

"Sci-fi."

"Horror."

"Mystery!"

Star dropped all her stuff. "Perhaps a double feature."

"Forget the flicks kids." Blackfire walked into the room wearing one of Star's outfits."We're going out!"

"We are? Where did you- Are those my-"

"Heard about a party downtown. Cool crowd, hot music."

"Yeah!"

"I'm in."

"Sweetness!"

"Why not?"

"And it's in a creepy run down warehouse." She added.

We began to walk out.

"I am a party animal!" Beast boy transformed into a gorilla.

"Hey sweetie, raided your closet. Hope you don't mind me borrowing your look."

"Why not? You have already borrowed my friends...

* * *

The party was okay, if you like dancing. And what do you know? I'm a ddr champ.

"This party is pointless." Said Raven.

"Everything is pointless, wanna go talk about it?" Smooth goth kid, smooth.

Some dudes came up to Starfire.

"Hey hot alien girl, diggin' the scene?" Asked one.

"I did not know we were supposed to bring shovels."

The pair laughed rudely and left, presumably to find some other girls to bother.

* * *

No one's Pov

Star fire sat on the roof, obviously upset.

She sighed. "Perhaps I do not belong here after all."

"Of course you don't. You belong down there, having fun with the rest of us." Robin closed the door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, everything is wonderful. The pounding music and blinding lights are quite enjoyable." She looked down. "Everything is not wonderful. I am happy to see her, but Blackfire rules the videogames, and she is able to share very depressing poems, she has faced the man Vlad Plasmius in battle before, and she knows the cool moves, and she always knows when people are not talking about shovels." Starfire sighed and hung her head. "And I am nothing like her."

"No, you're not. And I think-" The boy wonder was cut off by the entrance of Blackfire, who was sporting a pink wig.

"How do I look?"

"Pink. Look, could you give us some air here?" Asked Robin.

A new song started downstairs.

"Oh, I love this song!" She grabbed Robin and yanked him down.

* * *

Dani's Pov

I was dancing in midair, above everyone's heads. Ah, power of flight, I love you. Anyways, I saw some weird silhouettes up on the sky light. It looked suspiciously like Starfire being chased by another squid thing.

"Cy, Dani! Star's in trouble!" Pink tentacles reached out and grabbed him.

Cy went after it, but he was rammed into a wall by a second one. Then it grabbed me.

"Let me go! Raven! Save beast boy! " I yelled.

She used her telekinesis to throw crates at the squid holding Beast Boy until it was forced to let him go. I phased through the thing holding me and sent some ectoblasts at it. Another one came in through the ceiling, chasing Starfire. They busted some more crates and Star flew into the air, terror etched onto her face. All three followed her, only stopping for a minute when Cyborg tackled one. He managed to fight off the first two, but the third sent him flying.

I bit my lip. The ghostly wail would do the job, but it messes up all the technology around me when I do it. And that includes all of Robin's weapons, my ghost fighting stuff, Cyborg, and anything that classifies as tech. It's; kinda my last resort.

So, anyways, Robin and Blackfire joined us, and we followed the squids and Starfire outside.

"Titans, GO!" Shouted Robin, throwing a birdmerang at one of the squids.

Blackfire flew forward and used her pink (flinch) lazer vision to destroy all of the squids. AWESOME!

"Oh, yeah! Good times!" Yelled Cyborg as we rushed forward to congratulate her.

"I hope that happened when you faced Vlad!" I snickered at the thought of his head exploding. What? I said it once I'll say it again. My DNA comes from a fifteen year old boy.

"Nice shooting Tex." Said Beast boy.

"Very nice." Agreed Raven.

"How did you know where to hit them?" Asked Robin.

"Lucky guess?" She shrugged.

"We could use luck like that, maybe you aught join the team." Said Cy.

"Me? A Teen Titan?" She asked, not really as surprised as you'd think she should be.

I heard a gasp coming from a dumpster. I looked in time to see Star come out of the dumpster with a banana peel on her head. He he, bananas are funny little yellow fruits...

* * *

Starfire's Pov

The moon looked quite beautiful from the roof of the tower, I will surely miss that sight. I will also miss my friends, but they truly deserve better a better friend than I. Raven needs someone to write dark poems with, and Beast boy needs someone to laugh at his jokes. Cyborg should have more than three opponents on the videogames he favors, and Dani should have a roommate who can tell her stories of Vlad Plasmius. And Robin... Robin deserves far, far better that me.

"She will be a better titan then I ever was." I said to myself as I found the joy of flight.

"Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Robin stood on the roof, only a few yards away from me.

I hugged myself and returned to the ground. I allowed my belongings to fall and looked at my feet. "Robin, I-" I was interrupted by the appearance of a Centauri ship.

* * *

Dani's Pov

"Star, Robin!" Called out Beast boy when we finally reached them.

"You guys okay?" Asked Cyborg.

They had both disappeared a few minutes ago, we were lucky that Raven had seen the space ship out the window.

Two figures appeared out of the smokey mess.

"Titans, get ready." Hissed Robin.

We all got into our battle stances.

The weird alien things walked forward.

"In the name of the grand Cenauri empire, you are all under arrest." He flashed a badge at us.

"Uh, you can't be the good guys. We're the good guys." Informed Beast boy.

"And we are Centauri police."

"The Tameranian girl is a liar and a thief, and she has committed high crimes throughout the Cenauri system."

"I have never even been to the Centauri moons." Said Star, looking puzzled.

"But I know someone who has." Said Robin, untying the necklace from her neck and holding it up.

Star looked at it and gasped.

"You've been chasing the wrong girl." Continued Robin. "Where's Blackfire?"

"Uhhh-" Beast boy pointed at something in the sky.

"Don't worry Star." Said Robin. "She won't get away with this."

"No, she will not." Star's eyes started to glow green, and she took off into the air.

You couldn't see the sisters themselves, but their starbolts were obvious and bright in the night's sky. Finally, the police dudes fixed their ship and captured Blackfire.

Star came back down, a sad look on her face. Old memories and feelings rushed into me, it took all I had not to break down right there. When we got back home, I followed Starfire back to her room. (An/ They still haven't finished building Dani's room.)

I changed into my human form and got into the cot the Titans had prepared for me. I don't know why, it's just easier to sleep as a human.

"Star?"

"Yes friend Dani?" Star looked at me from her; unusual sleeping position.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine. My sister has gone where she belongs and shall no longer bother us." She smiled, but I saw how sad her eyes looked.

"It's okay for you to tell the truth Starfire, trust me. I know exactly how you feel."

She let out a sigh. "Blackfire hates me. I do not feel okay."

"Sometimes people are like that. Power hungry, evil, manipulating." I shook my head. "She's just like Vlad. Willing to hurt the people who love them to get what they want. The only difference is that Vlad already had what he wanted. He just didn't realize it."

"What did he want?"

"A family. Someone who loved him without caring that he was a crazy guy in dire need of a cat." I turned over in bed so I was staring directly into her eyes. "Star, if someone can't see how great their own life is, they're a lost cause. Not worth the tears, not worth the sadness. The only thing you can do is pity them. You don't have to feel upset over your sister. It's her loss. "

I turned over in bed as darkness etched my vision.

"Goodnight freind Dani."

"Night." I let the darkness claim me, sending myself into a deep slumber.

* * *

No one's Pov

Starfire sat on the roof and watched the sun rise, a sad look on her face. What Friend Dani had said helped a little, but something else was bothering her.

"Hey." Said Robin's voice behind her. "How are you doing?"

"I am; sad for my sister."

"And yourself?"

"I am just glad that the truth was discovered before I was replaced."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you, everyone was having such fun with her, and then Cyborg said-"

"Look, your sister was interesting, but she could never take your place. No one could take your place."

The pair smiled, and the sun finally came.

* * *

**You know how the last chapter was my longest chapter ever? Forget that. This chapter is even longer. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really happy, do ya know why? My dad bought Petit fours! X3 Not even the fact that I don't own any animation could bring me down. Oh and by the way, the DP characters are coming soon!**

**

* * *

**Dani's Pov

"Oh man, come on! It's gotta be around here someplace!" Yelled Cyborg as he searched through the garbage that littered the Ops center. "Ugh, I can't believe this!"

I was watching in amusement as he lifted the couch i was sitting on to search under it.

"How could you loose the remote?" He shouted at Beast boy who was sniffing around in bloodhound form.

"How could he not?" I asked, pushing some old soda cans off the sofa with my foot.

"What makes you so sure I lost it?" Asked BB, tossing some old papers over his shoulders.

"Uh, cause you're you."

"So true it's funny." I agreed.

"Hey! Just because I lost that video game-"

"And the tooth paste, and my football, and the waffle iron."

"And my entire art-set!" I added helpfully.

"Things disappear!" Argued Beast boy. "How am I supposed to know where they go?"

"Well how am I supposed to watch TV without a remote?"

"Simple." Said an annoyed looking Raven. "You just get up and change the channel."

The boys and I looked at each other, then back at her.

"Don't even joke like that." Said Cyborg.

"I wasn't joking."

"Good, cause it wasn't funny! Now either help us find the remote, or go back to your nasty old book and-"

"A useless argument over a useless device. You are wasting your energy, and ruining my concentration."

As our little argument continued, Robin and Starfire walked in.

"Woah, take it easy Titans. Combat practice is this afternoon!" Complained Robin. What can I say? The guy takes training seriously.

"We must mend your dispute by the sharing of unhealthy junk foods, I shall fetch them." Star turned and went to the kitchen and everyone continued arguing.

I heard star shriek, then everything was covered in blue stuff.

"Ew!" I made myself intangible and let the goop fall through me.

"Maybe we should just go out for pizza." Robin suggested. Better words never spoken.

* * *

So we went to our favorite pizza place, but everyone just argued on about the toppings.

"Can we just order something?" Raven finally asked.

"As long as it's vegetarian." Stated Beast boy.

"Come on, man! How can you deny me the all-meat experience?" Uh oh, here we go again.

"Dude! I've been most of those animals!"

"I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting." Starfire grinned charmingly.

We all just stared at her.

"Ah, Starfire? Not everything on the menu is a pizza topping." Robin informed her.

"Oh." She blushed, and so the fight continued. Yay...

- Elsewhere -

_"Gizmo to Jinx, Begin phase one."_

- Teen Titans -

I was sitting there, bored, when I noticed something. "Look!" I pointed.

Beast boy gasped.

There was a baby carriage in the middle of the street. And it was right in the path of a runaway bus!

"Titans, go!"

We burst into action. Star got the baby carriage, while Raven and Cyborg stopped the bus.

"Um, don't buses usually have drivers?" I asked.

"And don't baby carriages usually have babies?" Asked Robin.

I flew forward, and sure enough, there was an ugly green teddy bear instead of a baby.

_"Are you pit-sniffers usually so stupid?"_ It asked, right before knocking me, Robin, Beast boy, and Starfire back ward with lasers. Now that's just rude.

I stopped myself in midair, long enough to see the bus being lifted and dropped on top of Cy and Raven.

I stifled a gasp and turned invisible.

A really big dude stepped out, wiping off his hands. Two other people also came out, a girl in a witch's costume with pink hair and a short bald kid in a green outfit.

"Haha, that was too easy." Gloated the kid. "What a bunch of Kludge-heads. You guys wanna get pizza?" Kludge-heads?

"This isn't over!" Yelled Robin, dusting himself off.

The bus was knocked out of the way.

"We're just getting started!" Yelled Cyborg.

"Who are these guys?" Asked BB. "And what's a kludge-head?"

"We are the hive!" Shouted the brat kid.

"Your worst nightmare." Continued the big dude.

"And this is attack pattern alpha." Concluded the girl.

They all jumped at us, the kid shooting things off randomly.

Cyborg and Big dude immediately went head to head.

"What do you call an idiot with a rocket on his back?" Asked the big dude.

"Doomed!" Answered the brat as he actually put a rocket on Cyborg's back.

It took off, sending Cy far up into the sky. Star went after him.

I watched the girl and the kid begin ganging up on Raven, so I rushed over to help her. As the kid used a laser beam, I sent my ectoblasts. When they collided, it created an explosion that sent both me and Raven spiraling into Robin.

Beast boy transformed into an elephant and was promptly lifted up over the big dude's head.

"Mammoth's gonna make you extinct." Hm, I'm gonna guess his name's mammoth.

"Beast boy, hang on!" Shouted Robin as Mammoth tossed BB into the air and punched him at Robin.

"Is it me, or are we getting our butts kicked?" Asked BB.

"It's just you!" The rest of us said at the same time.

"Listen up team, I've got a plan." Said Robin, just before we were attacked by another laser.

"Gee scum-buffer, I hope your fancy plan includes you getting fried!" I heard the battle continued through my advanced ghostly senses.

"We'll just have to find out the hard way."

They all attacked at once, and to finish it off, Mammoth jumped onto the pavement so hard it created a giant hole which Robin fell through.

"AAAAAAH!"

Me, BB and Raven stood at the edge, horrified. Robin, he can't be- I mean, it's just, he's-

"Robin!" Shouted Beast boy.

* * *

We got back to the tower, bruised and beaten. Raven and I had to support Beast boy as he walked, Mammoth injured his leg.

"That was so terrible." I banged my head against the wall.

"That didn't just happen." Said Beast boy as Rae helped him into a chair. "Tell me that didn't just happen."

"It did happen, we cannot change the truth." Raven removed her hood. "No matter how much we dislike it."

Rae used some weird healing magic on BB's leg.

"Who knew we had a doctor in the house? Thanks."

"No problem."

The door suddenly opened without warning.

"Maybe yall should call me flyboy." Joked Cyborg as he and Starfire walked in. "I was half way to Gothem city before Star zapped that thing off my back. So what'd I miss?"

I let out a moan and looked at him sadly, while Raven and Beast boy looked at the ground.

"Tell me how we kicked their butts. Come on, I gotta have the play by play."

"Where is Robin?" Asked Starfire.

"Um, Star? We're not sure." Said BB.

"Not sure? Why are you not-"

"We searched everywhere. And all we found, was this." She brought Robin's belt out of her cloak.

Star gasped.

"I should have been there. I let that kid sneak up on me, what was I? It was a trap and I- I should've known."

"I do not understand, how could you not find him? People do not just vanish! he has to be some place, so go there and look!"

I hugged her, and it seemed to calm her down a tiny bit. But not much.

"Easy Star, this is Robin we're talking about. I'm sure he's fine. He'll probably turn up any second." Said Beast boy.

The doors began to open.

"Awesome timing."

"Robin!" Starfire flew forward, and walked toward the door.

It was promptly knocked down, sending her flying. The hive walked out of the dust, with big smirks on their faces.

"Oh no." Muttered BB.

"Oh yes." Said the pink haired girl.

"You guy's got lucky last time, but you're in our house now!" Yelled Cy.

"Literally." I mumbled.

"Yeah, nice place. We'll take it!" Shouted the brat.

They attacked, and we tried to hold them back, we really did.

"Split up!" Ordered Cyborg.

I followed Raven and Starfire up the stairs, and Mammoth went after us. We ran into the training room, and Star welded the door shut. A huge blast came from behind us. There was Mammoth, with his fat head sticking through the wall.

"Hello ladies."

Several loud noises and fights later, they shot us into the bay. This is just the best day ever. And as if that wasn't enough, the girl sent her pink powers to create a giant wave.

We trudged onto shore, and we were in bad shape. We were wet, tired, and Cy was missing an arm.

"So ah, who else never wants to go surfing again?" Beast boy joked half heartedly.

"Not now, man."

"Hey, I was just tying to-" Raven silenced him.

Cyborg began fixing up his tech.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance."

"I got it."

"But, you are so damaged, and-"

"I got it!" He said harshly.

"Cy, she just wanted to help." I said.

"Yeah, what is your problem?" Asked/shouted Beast boy.

"What do you think? We got kicked out of our house, a pint-sized poin-dexter took me for a joy ride, and in case you haven't noticed, I just became left handed!"

"Enough! We need to control our emotions."

"Or what? Our bad vibes will keep you from meditating?"

"I wish Robin were here." Said Star.

"Well he's not!" Freaked Cy. "Don't you guys get it? They won, we lost! It's over!"

"Then... the teen titans are finished?" Asked BB.

"Not yet."

We all turned, and there on the top of a hill stood Robin, in all his traffic light colored, spiky haired glory.

"Not if I can help it."

* * *

I grabbed the pink girl invisibly and pulled her through the ceiling and onto the roof. Robin's plan is underway.

The brat was launched into her by his own jetpack, and Mammoth was knocked beside them with one good starbolt.

"Sorry to interrupt the celebration," Robin put on his belt. "But like I said. This isn't over."

"It's just getting started." Agreed Cyborg.

"Attack pattern alpha!" Ordered the girl.

They indeed did begin attacking.

The little twerp jumped onto Cy's back.

"Hey robo-wimp. Feel like getting packed?"

"Nope. How bought you? Robin, now!"

Robin tossed a weird thingie onto his pack, it sparked like mad, causing him to scream.

"Cut it out, you're gonna crash my whole system! Get it off me! Get it off me!"

It was _very _comical, but I had a job to do.

Raven and I were facing Mammoth, so all we really had to do was avoid his punches.

"What's the matter? Can't land a punch?" I jeered as his fist passed right through me. "Too bad, I sure can!"

I punched with all my ghostly super strength, sending him backward at least fifty feet. When he got up, T-rex BB roared at him, making him scream girlishly and run away.

With a yell, Starfire sent a huge star bolt at him, then Robin finished it with a kick in the chest, making him crush his teammates.

"Cram it, I'm calling Slade." Muttered the brat, holding a communicator.

Robin grabbed him and looked him in the eye. "Who is Slade?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, barf-brain." Smirked the kid who's name I still haven't learned.

* * *

"NOO! This is the worst thing that could ever happen!" Shouted Beast boy.

"What'd they do? Alphabetize your CDs?" I asked, not looking up from my art kit which I'd found on the kitchen table.

"YES!" He panicked. "How am I ever gonna find anything?"

"Um, learn the alphabet?" I offered.

"They went into my room." Raven came down the stairs. "No one should _ever_ go into my room."

Star gasped. "Someone has disposed of all our blue, furry food."

"You gotta be kidd'n me." Complained Cyborg as he looked under the couch. "The whole place gets cleaned and I _still _can't find the-"

Robin whistled and pointed at coffee table, where the remote was waiting.

"Ha!"

We all joined Robin on the couch.

"I guess, we really aughta be training for battles, tracking down clues, and trying to figure out who Slade is, huh?" Asked Cy.

"We will, but right now, I'm just happy to be apart of the team."

* * *

**Wooo! Happy ending! Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, miss me? It _has _been four days after all. Oh, and just in case you forgot, I don't own any animation whatsoever. ONWARD!**

**

* * *

**Dani's Pov

I was just sitting in the ops tower, minding my own business when my ghost sense went off. I froze and dropped my paddle ball paddle. My senses hadn't gone off since I joined the Titans. Why do the ghosts have to come now? My ghost sense is different than Danny's. I can sense any ghost that is within five miles of my location.

"Beast boy!" I yelled in his ear. He had been sitting right next to me.

"Dude!" He looked annoyed. "What is it?"

"Go to my room and get the weird futuristic thermos." Everyone has their lazy days.

Have I mentioned they finished building my room? It's pretty normal. The color scheme is green, black, green, black, and more green and more black. It has pictures of space and Dumptyhumpty posters littering the ceiling. All my ghost stuff is on a shelf on one side of the room, and Cyborg somehow managed to rig my bed to float. Super normal, right?

"Why?"

"Just go already. I'll explain later." As he left I remembered something. "You'd better not break anything! I'll freezer burn all your gross soy ice-cream if you do."

Now I just have to find out why any ghosts were here. There isn't much stuff in Jump that a ghost would deem steal worthy. They wouldn't be coming after me because they would rather try to beat up Danny than go after his clone.

"Friend Dani?" I looked up at Starfire.

"Yeah?"

"You seem worried. Tell me, what is it that troubles you?"

"If we're not lucky, you'll find out in a minute."

I she gave me a weird expression, then went off to make some inedible alien food again. Yay.

BB brought me the Fenton thermos, then pounded me with questions.

"Why did you want that thing?"

"It's just in case."

"In case of what? Why would you need a thermos?"

I was about to answer him with some witty dialogue, but a phone I could have sworn hadn't been there moments ago began ringing.

BB answered it.

"Yo, Beast boy here. Who's this?"

* * *

YAY! Danny's pov

_"Yo, Beast boy here. Who's this?"_

"Yeah, hi. Can I talk to Dani?"

_"Um, why?" _The voice became curious. _"Say, how'd you get this number? Cy said it's unlisted."_

There was a muffled "Give me that!" in the background.

_"Hi, Titan's tower, Dani Phantom talking." _There was a pause. _"And that's Dani with an "I". Who am I talking to?"_

"It's-" I was cut off as soon as I started talking.

_"Danny, is that you?"_

"Yeah."

_"Haven't seen you since the asteroid thing. Why'd you call?"_

"Mom and Dad dragged Jazz and me to a Fenton family beach trip. The rest of the family went to some tour at a museum, I thought I'd visit you while they're away."

_"Ah, so you havn't told them about me yet?"_

"Nope. What would I say? That crazy dude that almost destroyed the earth who happens to be my arch enemy tried to clone me but it turned out to be a girl for some reason, sorry for not telling you months ago when I found out? No thank-you."

_"Okay then. That's not weird at all. You want to see me then? Just come to the tower."_

"Where is it?"

_"Seriously? How could you miss it, it's the giant "T" in the harbor."_

"Right. I'll see you in like, twenty minutes. Bye."

* * *

Dani's pov

_"Right. I'll see you in like, twenty minutes. Bye."_

I hung up the phone and rolled my eyes. Danny can be so oblivious. Then I remembered I had just invited someone to the tower.

"GAK!" I yelled in BB's ear.

"Dani!"

"This place is a mess, we only have twenty minutes too! Start cleaning, NOW!"

"Aw, dude!" Complained Beast boy. "Why?"

"We have a guest coming, so move it!"

As I forced him to clean the trash up, I flew about, fixing pillows and such. Robin walked in and just stared at us for a while.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning." I answered, dusting off a lamp.

"Why?"

"I kinda sorta invited my cousin over, and this place was smelling like a barn anyways."

Robin didn't seem too mad, he even began to help us clean up. We needed all the help we could get too, only Beast boy, Starfire, Robin and I were in the ops tower, and Star is busy cooking alien food. Cyborg is fixing up his "baby", and I think Rae locked herself in her room.

"Friends, why do you preform the "spring cleaning" in July?" Asked Starfire, holding what looked like green jello.

"We're having a guest over in-" I checked the time on my communicator. "Ack! Two minutes!"

"Oh how joyous!" Star put her jello stuff on the counter. "I shall go alert Cyborg and Raven."

-One minute later-

"Guys, put the cleaning stuff away! He's here!" I barked at my two remaining teammates. Yes, that's right. I barked orders at the Boy wonder.

As they stashed the cleaning junk under the couch, I saw Danny phase in through the wall.

"Danny!" I flew over and hugged him.

"Hi Danielle, air please?" He laughed.

"Sorry." I released him and dragged him over to my friends.

"Danny, this is Robin, the team's leader, and you already met Beast boy."

Robin and Danny shook hands, and Danny gave he a "you better not be the only girl here" look.

"Dude! Danny Phantom is the guest you kept talking about?"

"Yup. I _did_ say my cousin was coming over, didn't I?"

He didn't respond. Hm, must have questioned his manliness again.

I dragged the three boys out of the room, hoping to find Starfire. We found Raven instead.

"Oof!" We all said as we bumped into Raven.

She took one look at Danny. "Dani's guest?"

I nodded.

"Bye." She turned and walked off in the direction of her room.

"That was Raven." Beast boy supplied to Danny.

"Cy should be the garage." I said, turning and heading toward, you guessed it. The garage.

Both Cy and Starfire were in there, I think Star was still trying to "Alert him." She noticed us walk in.

"Hello, older, male, Dani Doppelganger. I am Starfire."

"Um, hi. I'm Danny Phantom." He seemed a little weirded out by her speaking patterns.

"Oh, so you are this "phantom" that Friend Dani informed us about. Glorious!"

I wandered over to the feet under the T-car.

"Cy! We have a visitor." I informed him.

He rolled himself out and introduced himself to Danny. "Hey, I'm Cyborg."

"Danny Phantom." They fist pumped. Guys have weird ways of introducing themselves.

After that was all said and done, my stomach growled.

"Guys, can we get some lunch now? I'm starving my other half to death here."

After pretty much kidnapping Raven, we all went out for pizza. Luckily Star had forgotten about her alien food.

"Listen you little grass-stain, we're getting the ALL-MEAT EXPIRIENCE!"

"DUDE! How many times have I told you, I've _been_ most of the animals that you shove in your face. We're getting veggie pizza."

"No way man, Meat."

"Veggies!"

"Meat!"

"VEGGIES!"

Danny cracked up.

"Hahaha! I can't escape the veggie-carnivore war, even here!" Everyone stared at him. "My best friend, Tucker, is a devoted carnivore. And my girlfriend, Sam. She's an ultra-recyclo vegetarian. Once, she changed the school menu to grass on a bun." He thought for a moment. "Actually, that was the day of my first full-scale ghost battle."

"Ew." Beast boy made a face. "Even I wouldn't eat that. Why not just tofu?"

"She eats that with her desert."

In the end, we just got cheese pizza.

- One pizza later -

"There you are, whelp!" We all turned at the random insult. Uh-oh. Skulker. "Your pelt w_ill_ adorn my wall, ghost child!" He one of his net things at the other costumers, i asume to keep them out of the way.

"Titans, go!" Shouted Robin.

"No!" I shouted as Robin and Beast boy tried to attack Skulker.

They didn't listen. BB transformed into a bull and charged the hunter, but he just went intangible. The same thing happened to Robin when he tried using his stick thing.

"HA! Worthless humans!" He brought some missiles out of his armor. He aimed for Starfire.

"Star!" I shot ectoblasts out of my hands and feet, right at his metallic head.

"Gaa!" He turned to Danny. "Do you like to hide behind little girls, whelp?"

His response was a punching Skulker in the face. My friends tried to help, but it seems that only Raven's powers could get past Skulker's intangibility.

"Danny, The thermos!" I shouted at him.

"Oops." He forgot? It's attached to his belt! "Bye Skulker."

* * *

Beast boy's pov

A beam of light shot out from the thermos in Danny's hand. Wicked. It sucked the villain inside it.

"Mark my words ghost child!" Shouted "Skulker". "I _will_ rest your pelt at the foot of my bed!"

"That's just gross." Said Raven as she pulled down her hood.

"I thought he wanted your pelt on his wall." Said Dani, returning to the ground.

Danny gritted his teeth and floated down beside her. "I don't think he can decide."

"Lovely."

* * *

Dani's Pov

I hung out with Danny for a few more hours, before his parents noticed he was gone. While that happened, we were attacked by like, six more ghosts. They must reaaallly hate him if they followed him here all the way from Amity park. At about three, we returned to the tower. My friends had already gone home a few hours before.

"Okay Danielle, I'll see you later. Jazz probably noticed something's up by now."

"Bye!"

I changed into my human form and began walking toward my room.

"Uh, Dani?"

I turned around. Beast boy was standing in the doorway to his room, looking slightly nervous.

"Yeah BB?"

"You; aren't gonna leave us, are you? I mean, you and Danny seem pretty close."

"He's my genetic twin. We have the same DNA. That isn't basis for leaving the team." I grinned. "The Titans are my family, and I'm not leaving so soon."

* * *

**YAY! Danny _and _Skulker in one chapter. Sorry this chapter stunk so bad, I just wanted them to finally finish building Dani's room. Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, I don't own any animation, just, um... do I even have any OCs in this story? No, I don't think I do. No matter, ONWARD!**

**

* * *

**Dani's pov

I was walking down a corridor when I heard Beast boy muttering to himself. Stopping, I turned invisible and watched Beast boy hook up a giant sling shot to the door, looking at him skeptically.

He held up a pink balloon to his face and laughed maniacally. "Hahahaha, this is gonna be so sweet."

"What are you doing?" Came Raven's voice behind him.

He jumped, causing him to lose control of his balloon for a second. The look on his face was hysterical, so I made my presence known.

"Oh, this better not be one of your stupid pranks?" I rolled my eyes when he jumped again, just barely able to keep his balloon in hand.

"Okay. This isn't a stupid prank." He looked proud of himself for a minute. "It's a brilliant one."

Raven rolled her eyes, and I slapped my forehead.

"Alright, check it out. Remember how Cyborg put red dye in my shampoo and I turned brown for two days?"

I giggled, remembering BB's face after he walked out of the bathroom. Cy is good with pranks.

"Well sister, it's payback time. I give you..." Out of nowhere, he pulled some blueprints out of the ceiling. "The Beast boy Insta-lube 9000! See, when chrome-dome steps around the corner, his foot tugs the string, string trips the lever, the lever releases the mother of all rubber-bands." He popped into my line of vision. "Which sends a balloon full of motor oil flying right at him, and SPLOSH!" He turned and looked expectantly at Raven. "Pretty clever, huh?"

"You're a genius." She said emotionlessly. I detect sarcasm.

"It's just a little good, clean, dirty fun."

Footsteps echoed down the hall.

"Here he comes." Beast boy whispered, then grabbed me and Raven an dragged us into a hiding spot.

"I do not think-" Rae started.

"Shhh!"

"But what if-"

"Shhh!"

"Why are we hiding?" Came a new voice.

"Shhh!" Shushed Beast boy. Then he realized who was talking to him. He screamed and pointed at Cy. "Cyborg? You can't be Cyborg!"

"I can't?"

"If you're you, then who's-" He cut himself off and we all watched the trap.

He jumped out of his hiding spot. "Nooo!" He tried to catch the balloon in vain, and we all watched helplessly as the oily thing hit Starfire right in the face.

"Starfire!" I squealed, rushing over to my friend.

"You okay?" Asked Cyborg.

Star blinked. "This is punishment? I... did something wrong?"

"You didn't." Raven told her. "He did."

"Star? It was-" BB tried to explain. "You weren't supposed to-"

We all glared at him. I mean, Oil in the face? What is wrong with him?

"I didn't-" His eyes lit up. "Heh, just remember to change that oil every thousand miles."

Starfire shot up, looking angry. "On my planet, we have a name for those who do such terrible things! You are a klorbag varblernelk!"

"... I'm a what-bag?"

"You heard the lady." Said Cy.

"I think Star's right." I crossed my arms.

"You are such a klorbag." Agreed Raven.

"Come on you guys!" Protested Beast boy. "Can't you take a joke?"

The storm outside thundered loudly and the lights went out.

"Titans, trouble." Said Robin, appearing dramatically behind me.

* * *

-elsewhere-

A large truck skidded on the bridge it was driving on and landed on it's side, causing the cars behind it to crash. Two figures walked out of the cloud of smoke it left behind.

It was an odd pair; one with blue skin, the other yellow. Blue looked at his companion.

"May we have fun here, brother?"

"Of course!" His brother replied in a high voice. "We are Thunder and Lightning, we may do whatever we please!" He shot a bolt of powerful lightning at the bridge. "Now brother! I command the sparks to dance!"

He laughed as the sparks flew at them.

"Amusing." Said Thunder. "Now listen as I make music." The blue teen clapped his hands together, causing a huge sound wave to disconnect the cables from the bridge.

Lightning scorched a lightning-bolt symbol into the truck. "Let all who pass this way know, Lightning was here!"

"And Thunder too!" Chorused his brother. He punched his fists together, setting off several car alarms.

The two laughed.

"Most amusing." Said Lightning.

That's when we butt in.

"Hate to break it to you." Said Robin from where we all stood on top of the truck. "But you two have a lousy sense of humor. This ends." He squinted his masked eyes. HOW THE HECK DOES HE DO THAT? "Now."

"No one give orders to Thunder and Lightning!" Electricity sparked on his fingertips. "Taste my power!"

We all jumped off the truck as he blasted a hole into it. Dude's got issues.

Starfire went after him with her starbolts, but he managed to get a hit in. Cyborg wasn't fending much better with Thunder. These guys were good, scary good. I shot my ectoblasts at Thunder, only to have Lightning hit me from behind, knocking me out of the sky. Rae tried too, only to end up on the concrete next to me. Beast boy hugged Lightning from behind as a panda, which just ended in him getting shocked.

Lightning laughed happily. "Your powers are strong, but mine are stronger."

No one's Pov

Beast boy rubbed his head. Man those lightning bolts sure pack a punch. Okay, avoid his powers and-

"Your power of the animals is impressive, green one." Thunder lit his hands with his blue powers. "Rise so we may do battle."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because it is not sporty to attack an unready opponent." He smiled as if it were obvious.

"No, why are you wreaking everything?"

The smiled fell from Thunder's face. "Um, because it is amusing?"

"Do they look amused?" Beast boy motioned over to the civilians taking refuge behind their totaled cars.

"I-"

"This isn't funny. It's wrong." A blast of lightning shot him backwards.

"Ah, the thrill of victory. Come brother, let us go seek more amusement." They flew off.

Dani's pov

"Okay team," Robin started. "we have to find those guys before they do any more damage. Cyborg, search the west side, Raven, the east. I'll take downtown. Beast boy, you Dani and Starfire scan from the skies."

Beast boy looked nervously at Star, who had her back turned to him. "Um, maybe Cyborg should come with me instead."

"Cyborg can't fly."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Have a nice flight, my little klorbag." Teased Cy. Clever.

* * *

We all flew in silence. Partly because Beast boy can't speak when he's an animal, and partly because Starfire was still mad at him. I stayed quiet because you could just feel the anger and tenseness in the air. It took a while for us to finally land on a rooftop.

"Well, either they were just here, or this is the ugliest modern art I've ever seen." Said BB, trying his hardest to lighten the mood.

"You are not funny. You are a Klorbag varblernelk." She said calmly, the began walking away.

"Come on Star, you can't stay mad forever. Dani, back me up here!" He pleaded.

"Don't drag me into this, it's not my place."

"Do I have to do the face?" He returned his attention to Star. "You know you can't resist the face."

He transformed into an adorable kitten and mewed.

Star huffed and continued walking.

"She resisted the face!" I heard him say. I rolled my eyes. Kittens won't cut it this time.

"Just talk to me guys! Come on, this is no fun."

"Wrong again, green one!" Came a cocky voice.

Thunder and Lightning sent their powers straight at us, but we easily evaded them. Starfire and I ran in one direction, Beast boy the other. The blue guy, Thunder, chased after us. When he sent his weird blue power at us, we counter attacked with our combined starbolts and ectoblasts. We overpowered him, knocking him to the ground. Meanwhile, along came Lightning.

* * *

No one's Pov

Beast boy used his bear form to push Thunder to the ground, then transformed into himself. He grabbed the other teen's collar and looked him in the eye.

"I don't want to hurt you. And I don't think you wanna hurt me."

"Pain does not amuse us."

"Could have fooled me. Keep playing rough, and innocent people will get hurt."

In the distance, a one eyed old man grinned an evil grin. He began turning the crank on the strange wooden machine before him. A huge blast of red light shot out of it, going straight through the domino-like art and toward Starfire.

"Star!" Shouted Beast boy, shock in his eyes.

DP

"Your gifts are your own. Who are they to tell you how to use them?" A strong voice asked the brothers.

"And who are you to command such power? Show yourself!" Demanded Lightning.

"As you wish." The dust and smoke cleared, allowing them to see the old man. "I am but a humble old man," Hey! I just said that. If this keeps up, they can get themselves a new narrator. "who's powers are drawn from nature. Like your own. Come with me, and sew as much destruction as you please."

"Yes!" Lightning turned to his brother. "More fun!"

Thunder put a hand on his shoulder. "Will we harm anyone?"

"What! The green one has poisoned your mind."

"This, 'Destruction'. Will we harm the innocent?" Thunder asked the old man.

"Would it matter if you did? You are unique, gifted, better. Why should anything interfere with your enjoyment?" The old man argued. "I am going. Follow, if you wish."

"Come brother." Said Lightning. "Leave your foolish thoughts behind."

Thunder hesitated, then followed the others.

* * *

Dani's Pov

I sat on the ground and hugged myself, allowing the white rings to turn me back into my human form. Starfire is like my big sister. I can't imagine her hurt, let alone- let alone dead.

"Star? Starfire?" Beast boy called out, climbing around on the wreckage. "Where are you? Come on, give me a sign here! You have to be alright, okay. Cause I- It was just a joke, you know? Back at the tower, and-" His ears drooped. "I'm sorry. I never said it, but I'm really, really sorry. It was supposed to be funny. And you could've been hurt.."

I walked over and sat next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm a total klorbag." He whispered.

A shadow loomed over us. We both turned to see a smiling Starfire looking down at us.

"Starfire!" Shouted BB excitedly, rushing forward with me right on his heals.

He went kitten and leaped into her arms, while I just hugged her.

Star giggled. "I am glad you are unharmed as well."

"I am soo sorry." Said BB. "You've got to forgive me!"

"I already have." I released her and went ghost."

"Yay, everyone's happy! It's about time you apologized, BB." I informed him.

"Now those evil brothers must be made to apologize."

I nodded in agreement.

"I don't think they are evil." Beast boy's eyes were full of truth. "I think they're just like me."

* * *

I watched in a horrifying fascination as the fire monster rose above us, hundreds of feet in the air.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you?" Shouted Robin. "When playing with fire, you're going to get burned."

It roared and shot a spiral of fire at us. As we dove for cover it made it's way to town.

I saw Thunder look at Lightning. "Brother. What have we done?

We all tried to keep up with the fire monster.

"Titans, go!" Shouted Robin, throwing some bombs.

"Fire can't spread if there's nothing to burn. Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven used her powers to save several pines from their fiery fates.

"Good idea Raven. Beast boy, Starfire, help her out!" Robin ordered. "Dani, see if you can freeze the fire out of it."

"Right!"

I did what he said, but it really hardly did anything to stop it. Cy shot his arm cannon thing at it, causing a cloud of dust to block our vision of the monster.

"Is he out?" Asked Beast boy. He began forward.

The fire creature (of course) roared and became completely visible. Yay.

Raven shot some black energy at it. The whole creature turned black and the flames disappeared; for a second. The flames came back almost immediately. It gave a sudden surge of power, throwing Cyborg to the ground. Then when we were helping him up, we were hit by a blast of lightning. Those brothers are back. BB transformed into a tiger and confronted Thunder.

"Stand aside, green one." They rushed at each other, and were suddenly consumed in weird purple fog. Freaky.

I went intangible to avoid several blasts of lightning.

"Ha! All you can do is evade my attacks. Pitiful!" He turned to Star, who was half unconscious on the ground. "It seems your power has it's limits! Mine has none." He got ready to finish her off. I gasped as his own brother blasted him away from her.

"_You _betray _me_?" I heard Lightning ask in shock. He he, pun.

"We have done wrong, my brother. Our fun must stop."

"No one commands Lightning! Not even Thunder!" There was a blasting sound, and that was it. But there were more important things to worry about.

The fire monster had almost reached a suburb.

"Those houses go, the city could go!" Shouted Cy. "We gotta stop the fire."

"How?" Asked Raven.

"We've tried everything." I bit my thumbnail in agitation. "How will we do it?"

"Any way we can."

We all did our best to stop it from burning the whole neighborhood. Beast boy turned into an elephant and shot water through his trunk, Rae did some incantations, I put up a wall of ice, and Cyborg and Starfire used some fire hydrants to drench it too. The fire just came closer and closer. The storm I'd almost forgotten about really began to pick up. The fire creature hissed as the rain began to put it out.

We cheered when it was finally reduced to a pile of ashes. I did a cartwheel in midair, giggling as I let the raindrops fall right through me.

Thunder and Lightning approached us.

"I am sorry for the trouble we have been." Thunder bowed then elbowed his brother.

"I am also sorry." Lightning bowed as well.

"You have taught us much, green one." Thunder shook Beast boy's hand. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank the person who taught me."

They bowed to Starfire.

"And thank you for helping to defeat the flame monster." She said, bowing back at them.

* * *

When morning finally came, the team went to the top of a hill. There was an awesome rainbow over the bay.

"So." Said Cyborg. "Slade wants to destroy the city. Question is why."

"I don't know, but I will find out, and he won't get away with it." Uh oh. Robin's got that look again...

BB went over to Star. "So, am I, you know. Still a klorbag?"

"No. I believe you are more of a Milnip wusserloop."

"Sweet!" Beast boy began a victory dance. "Go Beast boy, I'm a Milnip! Who's your wusserloop!" Then he realized something. "Huh? That.. is a good thing, right Star?"

She laughed and flew away from him. We all started folowing her.

"Star?" Run Beast boy, run.

* * *

**Yay! I finished this chapter. Go me! Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeeeeeelllllllooooooooo! Sorry for the slow update. I wrote this at the library, the internet at my house is down. It won't be back up until Saturday. I OWN NO ANIMATION! **

* * *

**Dani's Pov**

It was a really clear, nice day out. At breakfast, Beast boy had a rare moment of intelligence and suggested that we all go and have a picnic at the park. Everyone agreed, even Raven who isn't much of an outdoors person, and Starfire, who didn't actually know what a picnic was. We left around noon, but the majority of us were still unsuccessful in trying to tell Star what a picnic was by the time we'd arrived. I think it was Robin who finally got the idea down.

"Mm, mm." Said Cyborg from his grill. "Would you look at that. A little sunshine, a little breeze. Only one thing could make this day better." He lifted the top on the grill. "Four and a half pounds of baby back ribs!"

He walked over to the picnic table where the rest of us were eating. "Man, I love picnic food!"

Then he sat down, picked up his food, and pigged out. Robin and I followed quickly in suit. I had chocolate chip cookies, YAY!

Starfire slurped out of a huge yellow container with a straw. "Agreed Cyborg. This tangy yellow beverage is truly delightful." She grinned and gave it another slurp.

We all froze when we saw the label. My stomach turned.

"Uh, Starfire?" Started Cyborg.

"That's mustard." Robin looked sick.

"Is there more?"

Nobody else felt like eating after that.

"Alright 'yall!" Shouted Cy. "Who's in the mood for some foo'ball?"

Everyone but Raven and I ran toward him.

She was meditating under a tree.

She opened her eyes. "I'll be referee."

"I'll be the crazed fans!" I volunteered. I stink at regular football, forget superhero football.

Everyone got into position.

"Red! Twenty three! Hut, hut, hut!"

A minute or two into the game, Cy was just about to catch the ball. And he made that fact very clear.

"I got it! I got it! I-" His normally blue tech turned black, he froze in place and fell to the ground.

"Cyborg? Cyborg!"

We all gathered around him. His robotic eye wasn't glowing anymore.

"Cyborg? Cyborg!" Star tried to wake him up.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Raven.

"Will he be okay?" I asked no one in particular.

"I think he's coming to." Said Robin.

Sure enough, Cy's left eye began to glow again.

"Cyborg, are you alright?" Robin asked him.

"Yeah." He grunted as Starfire an Robin helped him up. "Thanks."

"What happened?" Asked Rae.

"Something must have gone wrong with my systems." Cyborg said in a tired voice. He looked at his arm. "Oh man. My power cell's dying."

"Dying?" Starfire looked scared.

"It's only a battery. I'm fine." He reassured her. "Happens every couple of years. Just a natural part of being unnatural"

"So, what do we do?" Robin Asked him.

Cyborg picked up the football. "You keep playing. I go home and change batteries."

"Sure you don't want help?" Asked BB.

"Just because I can't have fun doesn't mean 'yall can't." Cyborg began walking away.

I held my hand to my face and stared at it hard. It's hard to make out unless you look really closely, but there is a tiny 4 printed into my skin. It's a reminder. I'm not a real human, or a real ghost. I'm a fake, a clone. The forth clone that Vlad managed to activate. I'm not sure how long the stuff Danny used will work, I could start melting at any time. When that happens, I'll have to go to Amity park and have Danny stabilize me all over again. I know _exactly _how Cy must feel.

We played for a little bit longer, until Robin picked up a crime on his communicator. Yippee.

-DP-

"Not bad for a matinee." Mumbo was examining a stolen diamond. In the middle of a junk yard. Isn't that just fantastic?

"Show's over, Mumbo!" Clever Robin. Very clever.

Mumbo gasped and looked at us angrily.

"Now hand over those jewels before the critics crash your performance."

"Now Robin, I'm sure there's a peaceful solution here." Two bombs appeared in his hands. "But this isn't it!"

He chucked them at us, but it was pretty easy to dodge. He laughed maniacally as he continued throwing bombs everywhere. It got _really _annoying.

Starfire, Raven and I sent our respective powers at him, trying to stop him from causing a worse explosion. We're in a junk yard, half the stuff here is flammable.

Of course he just dodged, stretching his body in ways that shouldn't have been possible, and he laughed the whole time. Mumbo is like a ghost in that respect.

"Teen titans, GO!" Shouted Cyborg's voice. Wasn't he supposed to be at home right now? Anyways, Cy shot Mumbo with a surprise blast and sent him flying to the other side of the junkyard.

Mumbo, of course, got right back up and said a bad pun. "Nothing up my sleeve, and presto!" He shot one of those never ending hankie gags at Cyborg and tied him up.

Everyone tried attacking him, but he made a hand appear out of thin air and caught Robin with it, he sent some bunnies of doom after Raven, cards after Beast boy, and used a flower that squirted sticky glue to stick me in place. It must have had ectoplasm in it, because I couldn't phase through it.

"For my next trick I'll need a lovely assistant." Mumbo grabbed Star out of thin air and trapped her in a box. An enormous saw appeared in his hand. "It's only fair to warn you. I have no idea what I'm doing."

Cyborg tackled him to the ground before he could hurt her.

He coughed loudly. Man, this dude is annoying. "I hate fighting dirty. Shall we clean you up?" He used another squirty flower, but instead of goo, a powerful torrent of water sent Cyborg out of sight. He landed in an old dump truck, far away.

Robin ran to help him, but Mumbo just started up the truck and drove away.

"Titans! He's got Cyborg!"

-DP-

When we found the now abandoned truck, we made and agrivating discovery.

"Cyborg is not inside!" Exclaimed Star, floating high above everyone's heads.

"And his locator signal is being jammed." Added Robin. "This doesn't make sense. Why would Mumbo want to kidnap Cyborg?"

"Guys! Over here, I found something." We all turned to see Beast boy holding Mumbo's hat.

"I wouldn't-" Started Robin. But it was too late.

A huge flock of doves flew out of it, getting feathers everywhere. Joy.

"Way to go." Good to see Raven's as cheerful as ever.

-DP-

We chased down Mumbo's trail of destruction, we were hoping he'd lead us to Cyborg. I wasn't hard. The disappearing bus and the rabbit spewing mailbox were kinda obvious.

"I'll say this much for Mumbo." BB said to lighten the mood. "He's an easy act to follow."

"Oh," Said Starfire. "I would commit myself to a life of mug-shoveling in the filth mines of Cornax if Cyborg could only be returned safely.

"How could we let this happen?" I asked.

"He was malfunctioning. He shouldn't have been helping." Said Rae.

"I tried to stop him, but he's Cyborg." Said Robin.

A distinct, "Mumbo Jumbo!" came in the distance, around the corner

We hurried to where the voice was coming from. Mumbo was there, laughing manically and robbing ATMs. Then he noticed us.

"Sorry folks." He took off his hat which sucked up all the money. "No time for autographs." He began running.

"Titans, get him!" Shouted Robin.

We chased after him, but he kept evading our attacks. Isn't that just great?

After a while, the chase was moved to the rooftops. We rushed after him, keeping up as best we could.

"Abbra kedabra! Alakazam! Hocus pocus! Hahaha! You'll never stop the amazing Mumbo! Never! Nev- Huh?"

Robin had snatched the wand out of his hand, and he snapped it in half. Finally!

Mumbo screamed and cried while bags of money flowed out of his pockets. His suit and green skin disappeared, turning him back to normal. Was Mumbo always that old?

Robin grabbed him by the shirt. "No more tricks! Where. Is. Cyborg?"

"How should I know?"

"Where is he?"

"You took him from the junkyard!" Accused Raven.

"What have you done with him?" Asked Star angrily.

"Nothing! Honest! When you broke the wand, you broke all my spells. Even if I had done something, it would be over now. Poof! He'd be standing right here."

Robin dropped the old man.

"If Cy's not with him, then he's still at-" We all interrupted Beast boy at once.

"The junk yard!"

"So, do I still have to go to jail?" Asked Mumbo hopefully.

We all just glared at him.

"I thought so."

-DP-

When we got back to the junkyard, we found a huge hole where the truck had been. Robin got in and searched it.

"Cyborg's battery pack. He must have fallen down here."

We followed him down there.

"Star, Dani. Can youtwo give us some light?" Robin asked.

We both lit our hands as we looked for our missing teammate.

"Cyborg!"

"Cy!"

"Cyborg?"

"Cyborg!"

As you might imagine, we weren't having much luck.

Eventually, we came across a room full of robots. Big, small, bigger than small. Every size.

"Woah. Any of you guys seen a guy about this tall with one red eye and titanium body armor?" Asked BB. Smart.

They began to inch forward.

"Teen titans, go!" Shouted Robin.

We all began smashing robots left and right, wasn't hard either. Sorta like fighting the box ghost, only with less "Beware, for I am the box ghost!" and a lot more glowing eyes.

We defeated most of them, but there were plenty more. They started inching forward, but they suddenly shut down. Weird.

We found Cy in a laboratory type thing with a bunch of weird looking tools.

"Cyborg, you okay?" Asked Robin, helping him to his feet. That's the second time today.

"Yeah."

We all turned toward a creepy dude in a cloak.

"So.. beautiful. I had forgotten.. how beautiful.. the world. Through your eyes..."

"Through human eyes." Cyborg told him. "The same kind you have."

"Perhaps.. I am the one in need of repairs."

"And maybe I'm the guy who can help repair you." Cyborg offered the guy a hand. He took it, smiling. Who is that guy again?

-DP-

We finally got back to the park. YAY! Oh chocolate chip cookies, how I missed you!

"Cyborg! Hey Cyborg!" Some kids ran up to him. "See?" One said to the other. "It's Cyborg, he's just like me!" He held up a bionic arm.

"Woah, cool!" His friend said, impressed.

"I am just like you, but it's not your arm that makes us the same. It's the stuff connected to it. Now, go deep!"

They started playing football. Boys are weird.

* * *

**Awesome! I finally finished writing this chapter. Review, blah blah, I want a cookie.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me, Weird anouncer voice: Just when you thought she lost interest. Just when you thought it was over. Just when you thought you'd never hear from her again. She's back.**

**Dani: Sup my peeps!**

**Sorry, the Internet guy bailed so we had to wait two more days for him to come. Annoying, huh? I don't own any animation. ONWARD!**

**

* * *

**Dani's pov

It was a typical night in the tower. Rae was meditating, Star was bugging her, and I was watching in amusement.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos. Azarath, metrion, zintho-"

"Raven? Please forgive my interruption, but have you seen Robin?"

"No."

"Oh. Perhaps you have seen Cyborg?"

"No."

"Beastboy?" I prompted.

"My eyes are closed. I haven't seen anyone."

"They must be doing the "Hanging out" somewhere."

She turned to go. I hopped up to follow her.

"Perhaps we should do the hanging out! We never have before, and conceivably it could be fun. We might journey to the mall of shopping with Dani, or preform braiding maneuvers on each others hair with Dani. Or-" She cut herself off when she saw Raven's expression. "You wish to be alone?"

"How could you tell?" She began to meditate again, but she was interrupted by Cyborg.

"Mail-call!" The boys appeared in the doorway, and Cy was holding a big crate.

"Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy!" Star flew up to them. "You're back! It was; quiet while you were gone."

"Not that quiet." Said Rae.

"Meh." I shrugged. "Quiet enough for me to beat BB's high score on Zombie world conquest three."

"Aw, dude!" He whined.

"Shut your yap." I told him. "It was bound to happen sometime."

He returned his attention to the box, which Cy had set on a table. "Check it out! This was sitting by the front door. Fanmail, probably from my many admirers."

"Actually, it doesn't say who it's from." Robin looked at the tag on the side of the box.

"Well, one way to find out." Cyborg opened it. We all looked inside.

"Woah!"

"Cool!

Star giggled.

"Weirdo." I said. "They're probably the kind of person who collects our dirty napkins, and locks of hair."

"Honestly, I was kinda hoping for chocolate."

Keep dreaming Beastboy.

Cyborg reached in and grabbed one. "Aw, ain't that cute? Puppet Cy has a light up eye."

"Yeah." Agreed Robin, fiddling with his. "They got all the details just right."

"Speak for yourself. I'm way better looking than this." Said Beastboy. "And taller."

"This man certainly has a lot of time on his hands." Said Rae.

"And they're a weirdo. Who would go to the trouble?" I added, looking at mine. "Then again, Danny says all he ever gets are wedding proposals. We lucked out."

Everyone looked at me.

"Not kidding."

"I have never seen such a whimsical device. Hello Starfire. Hello tiny wooden replica of Starfire!" She giggled.

"Dude! My puppet is totally kicking your puppet's butt!"

"Not for long. Hiya!" Robin sent puppet Beast boy flying into puppet Cyborg.

"Hey! You want a piece of me, little man?"

The three of them continued to fight while us girls watched.

"Shall my tiny replica do battle with your tiny replicas?" Star asked us.

Rae just stared at her for a second, then tossed her puppet into Star's hand. "Knock yourself out."

We all went to bed like an hour later.

-DP-

I was asleep in my room, and little puppet me was right next to me. I'm a really light sleeper, so when I heard the door open, I bolted right out of bed and transformed.

"Who are you? Stop hiding, coward." It didn't come out, but I was still edgy. I ran out into the hallway.

I heard something near Raven's room, so I went there.

I actually knew Starfire was there, but I screamed anyways when all of us came face to face.

"Raven, Dani. You have also heard the strange noises?"

"The strange noises of you talking outside my door? Hard to miss."

"Oh. Forgive me, I thought there was someone-"

She got cut off before I could tell her that I had heard someone. What cut her off you ask? A very familiar blast of sonic energy.

The boys were running down the hall, and they began to attack us.

"Beast boy! It's me!" Raven tried to get the dinosaur to stop trying to bite her in half. "Don't make me hurt you!"

In response, he broke right through her energy shield and snapped at her.

Robin kept throwing his explosives at Star and I. We kept dodging, but he eventually knocked Star out of the air. She landed in Cyborg's waiting hands.

That made me mad. I hurled ectoblasts from my hands and feet, trying to catch him off guard. No such luck. He grabbed my foot and swung me into the air to join Starfire. While he did this, I noticed something. His mask, it wasn't white anymore. Now it glowed green.

Beast boy hit Raven with his tail, forcing her to join us.

"Let me go!"

"Please don't let it be ghosts!"

"Friends, why do you attack us?"

"Oh, they're not your friends anymore." The guy stepped into the light. He was short. He was annoying. He was a puppet. "They are my puppets. These are your friends." He showed us the boy's marionettes.

"Starfire!"

"Raven!"

"Dani!" They seemed to be putting a lot of effort into just talking.

"Help us!" They chorused.

"Realeace them!" Ordered Raven.

"Sorry, but your not in charge here. You don't command me. I command you!"

Robin and Beast boy's bodies held up our puppets. The puppet dude held up a weird remote control.

We all struggled as we started glowing.

"And with the puppet king pulling the strings, the Teen Titans will command an entire city."

"Azarath... Metrion.. Zinthos."

The world around me went dark. For a minute. Then I stood up, and we ran as fast as our legs would carry us. Even though we can all fly.

We ducked into.. somewhere and began to wonder what to do.

"Raven, the boys. what are we going to-"

The light clicked on. I came face to face with- myself?

"Starfire?" Asked Starfire in Raven's voice. "Dani?" She turned to me.

"Raven!" Starfire gasped. "You are me! She is you!"

I looked at myself. My eyes widened. Cloak? Check. Leotard? Check. Grey skin? Check. Yup, I'm Raven. Am I dreaming or something?

Star gasped again when she saw herself. "And I am her!"

Dark energy came from my forehead and blasted the light. Oops.

-DP-

I blew off the manhole cover above us, and had to grab it to stop it from making noise. "This is so weird."

We climbed out.

"Oh, Friends! This is awful! Terribly horribly awful!" Star moaned.

"Thanks."

"Tell me about it." Raven began to drag Starfire down the sidewalk, but she went intangible and slipped through her fingers.

"Ack!" She just barely managed to stop herself from going on another trip to the sewers.

"Star! Be calm. The invisibility and intangibility come from the same source. They're hardest to control when you're nervous. Being a teenager makes it even worse."

"Right!"

As we walked, Starfire told us exactly what had happened. "Robin, Cyborg, and Beast boy have been trapped in tiny wooden bodies by a terrible creature called the puppet king who has taken control of their real bodies which he is using to hunt us down because the three of us are in the wrong bodies and-"

Raven grabbed her shoulder. My shoulder? "Starfire! You have to calm down. My powers are driven by emotion and you are making Dani too emotional. The more she feels the more energy she will unleash."

"Oh. My apologies, friend Dani." Star looked even more nervous. "But what if they find us? What if our friends are doomed? What if I am stuck looking like this forever?"

"We'll fix it. I don't know how, but we will rescue the boys and get our bodies back."

I remembered something. "Hey! What's wrong with the way I look?"

"Nothing!" Star looked exasperated. I would know, I have a really good exasperated face. "It just; it does not feel the right way."

"True." I accidentally exploded a stop light. "Oops. I'll try to calm down a bit."

Starfire turned invisible.

"We are so doomed." Said Rae.

Star reappeared. "Beast boy!" She pointed at the sky.

Sure enough, a green bird sped toward us.

"Zombie Beast boy." Raven reminded her.

"Oh, the irony." I said as we ran. "He just bought Zombie Smash-up 2."

Raven kept jumping up into the air. "Fly! Fly!"

"We cannot fight them again. I do not wish to. And in our present condition we would surely be defeated."

"Okay. How do you fly this thing?" Asked Rae.

"You must feel flight."

"What?"

"When you feel the unbridled joy of flight, you will fly."

"Unbridled joy? Not really my thing."

"Look!" I shouted, pointing at the green tiger coming own the alley. I knocked down a couple of trash cans in the process.

"What do I use to fuel your starbolts?"

"Righteous fury!"

"Your alien strength?"

"Boundless confidence."

"Never mind. Dani, tell her how to use ectoblasts."

"Channel all of your ectoplasam into your hands and feet, and let it out.

We ran. Zombie BB ran after us, but we turned a corner and lost him. Well, we lost him, but not Zombie Robin.

We were cornered. Well, we were until ZR accidentally attacked ZBB.

We all ran but I have a feeling they were just going to come after us. Again.

We turned into an alley and they ran past. But guess who was there with us? Lets see. Does metal arms ring a bell? All three of our friend's bodies cornered us.

"If I can't fly, you'll have to." She told Star. "Dani, tell her how."

"Imagine you're on an escalator. Let it take you to the top."

It took a second for her to randomly blast off like she was wearing a malfunctioning jet-pack, taking us along for the ride.

"I wish to stop! Please tell me the way to stop!"

"Just let your feet touch solid ground!"

We landed in a pile of trash. Classy.

"Ugh! It smells like the breath of a snegian flergworm!"

"Shh!"

"What are you-"

"SHH!"

We hid behind the trash bags as ZC and ZR passed us.

"It's alright. They're gone."

Well, I thought they were gone. But no, a huge green rat was sniffing around. He was just about to see us when the puppet king's voice ordered "Enough!"

"We'll catch the other three when the ceremony is complete."

"Ceremony?" Came Robin's muffled voice.

""What ceremony?" Asked Cy.

"Just a little spell that will destroy you three, and make your bodies mine forever." Am I the only one who thinks that sounded wrong? "Come, my puppets."

We tossed the trash out of the way.

"How can you stand having this much hair?" Asked Rae.

"Quickly Raven! Our friends are in danger. We must follow, and-"

"And what? Save them with my unusable powers while you slip through the floor and Dani's emotions blow us to bits? Nice flying by the way."

"At least I am able to fly. On my planet even a newborn can unleash the joy of flight. But you are too busy being grumpy and rude to feel anything at all!"

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but my emotions are dangerous. I can't afford to feel anything." She turned her back on us. "We all may have switched bodies, but you know nothing about me."

"Perhaps you are right."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"And if we are to overcome this ordeal, we must know everything about eachother. So, we can share it."

"Alright." We all knelt to the ground. "I was born in a place called Azarath..."

-DP-

We tracked the puppet king to an abandoned theater. ZBB guarding the door.

"I guess it's safe to say we aren't going through the front door." Said Raven. "We'll have to try the roof."

"Now, do just as I instructed you. Close your eyes and think of something joyful. You might choose flowers, or kittens, or the laughter of children, or-" Starfire gasped as Raven pulled us through the air. We landed gently on the roof.

"Very very good!" Starfire jumped in the air and clapped her hands. My hands?

"What was your joyful thought?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Oh, but I do! Tell me, what did you imagine?"

"You.. not talking."

I giggled.

"Oh. Well, I am glad I was able to help."

"Your turn." She looked at me. "Find your center. Focus your energy on the lock. Try saying what I always chant."

I nodded. My hands and eyes started to glow. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos." The lock broke off. "Cool."

"Nice work."

"Sucess!" Squealed Star. She almost phased through the floor.

"Nice work."

-DP-

When we found the puppet dweeb, he was mumbling at the puppet's that our friends were trapped in and throwing stuff into a weird blue fire.

"No." I whispered. He was going to kill them.

He lifted the puppets and dangled them over the fire. I could faintly hear their voices, begging for mercy. I couldn't stand it. As he dropped them into the flames, I used Raven's powers to catch them. I pulled them back to us, and they landed in Starfire's arms. My arms? I'll never get used to that.

"My friends! You are unharmed!" She hugged the puppets happily and laughed.

"Starfire?" Asked Robin.

"It's a long story." Raven said weakly.

The annoying king sent his "puppets" after us. ZC used his sonic cannon to blast us off the platform we were on.

"Dude!" Complained puppet BB to puppet Robin. "Get your butt out of my face!"

"Can't move." He shot back. "Deal with it."

Burn.

"Robin I do not wish to fight you. But I will if I must!" Star sent a flurry of ectoblasts at ZR.

The boy's bodies kept swinging around in a Tarzan kind of way. Nothing new there. I've seen them do that during training.

Rae kicked ZC in the wrong direction, he was about to crush our friends.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" I managed to move him just in time. Just in time to smash ZR in the head with him, that is.

Starfire joined me, and we began trying to keep them away from us.

She screamed. "Raven! Help!"

"Starfire! Dani!" She flew forward and punched ZR before he could kick me in the head.

"Not us!" I shouted, pointing. "Them!"

"The puppet king is in command." He said, about to dump the puppets into the flames.

"NO!" Shouted Raven angrily. She finally managed to hurl a starbolt, and that's what probably saved the boy's lives.

The puppet king's remote flew into the fire. "My control!"

Weird spirity things flew out of the puppets and into their correct bodies. I felt warmth coursing throughout my body. Raven's body, I mean.

I felt my own spirit fly back into my own body.

"I am me!" Shouted Star with glee. "And you are you!" She motioned to me and Rae.

"And we're us!" Cheered Cy.

"Thanks to you three." Added Robin.

"You go, girls." Celebrated Beast boy.

"Raven! Dani! We have done it!" She pulled the three of us into a group hug.

"You are hugging me." Raven reminded her.

"NOOOOOO!" Screamed the puppet king. "The magic! Without it, I'm just a-" He colapsed.

"I told you guys it was a weirdo."

-DP-

Rae was meditating again, and I stood next to Starfire as she talked to her.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos. Azarath, metrion, zin-"

"Raven? Forgive my interruption, but-"

"I haven't seen Robin, Cyborg, or Beast boy."

"Truthfully, we wish to join you in meditation." Star rubbed her arm awkwardly.

"Yeah, can we?" I asked.

"Really? Alright." We both sat criss-cross-applesauce in mid air, like her. "Find your center, focus your energy, and;"

"Azarath, metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, metrion, zinthos."

"Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"After this, would you two like to go to the mall?"

We both nodded. Really, I just go for the toys. And candy. Never forget the candy.

"Azarath, metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, metrion, zinthos."

* * *

**Well, that was fun to write. That's one of my favorite episodes. Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! I like pickles, and cupcakes, and candy, and bunnies! With sauce... I REGRET NOTHING! I also own no animation whatsoever. Tee hee! And for future refrance, I actually do like Trident (The Gum brand.) Don't ask me what goes through Dani's mind...**

**

* * *

**Dani's pov

Submarines are cool.

"Begin launch sequence. Main power online."

If not a bit boring.

"Oxygen tanks at maximum."

It's weird, knowing that you're miles underwater.

"Tracking systems fully functional."

You never know what you'll find down there.

"Defensive systems active."

Or what will find you.

"Twin turbo engines, purrin' like a kitten."

Sometimes you need a quick getaway.

"And the secret weapon is ready to rock!"

Way to ruin it Beast boy.

"Only time you qualify as a secret weapon is after you eat a tofu bean burrito." Wow. Just wow.

"Ah, excuse me, but can _you _breathe underwater? Uh uh."

"I can! No wait, ghosts don't need to breathe."

"Can you be any fish in the sea?" He continued.

"Uh uh." Came Cy's voice.

"Didn't think so."

"Beast boy's right. His skills are essential for this mission."

Spitting noises.

"But Dani will come with you."

"Aw dude!"

"Excuse me!"

"Sorry Dani."

"Not one more word Beast boy. We need to know what this Trident guy is planning. If it takes forty barrels of toxic waste I doubt it's anything helpful." I bet he's going to make some new flavor of gum.

Submarines are cool. The people inside them are a different matter.

"Titans, launch!" Ordered Robin.

BB cheered as we sped into the open ocean.

"Ooh, wondrous." Said Starfire, looking at some fish.

"You think that's cool, wait till you see me out there, kicking butt." Does he have short term memory loss? "First I'm going shark." He made a bunch of chomping noises, then he was cut off.

"Goodness me. I seem to have accidentally switched off B's microphone." Nice one Cyborg.

"Mind accidentally leaving it off?" Asked Raven.

"Sonar contact. Beast boy, Dani. Ready to go?"

"Yup."

"Dude, I was born ready. Time to do what I do best. Try not to be jealous."

We both exited the sub. I rode on his back. He _was _a whale after all. When we reached the sunken ship, I let go. BB transformed into a hammerhead shark.

We began to search the wreckage. It was dark and spooky, but being the halfa I am, I could see fine. Something moved just before the light could hit it. Beast boy saw it too. He began chasing after it. It took forever for me to catch up. Stupid dorsal finns...

Anywho, the sub began to go down. Trident was blasting it, over and over. Beast boy and I began to go after him, but someone passed us. What the heck?

The guy in the blue shirt began to wrestle with the villain, and our sub began to fall down a trench. Then some whales went and saved them. Awesome.

Blue shirt kid and squidy Beast boy began staring at each other. Okay...

"You guys are so weird!"

They both looked at me.

"What? Ghosts can talk underwater. We don't need to breathe!"

Blue guy chuckled somehow, then he led us to where our friends were.

I heard Raven say something above us. "Where are we?"

"My place." Said Blue guy as a whale brought us into the cave. "I told the whales to bring you here."

"Ah, okay. Thanks." Is Raven... blushing?

"Oh yes! Truly, truly! Thank you for saving us!" Is Star blushing too? Weird.

"He saved you? Hello!" Beast boy climbed out of the water and shook some seaweed off his foot. "I was there too you know." I detect jealousy.

"You stopped Trident from kabobing us with that souped up shrimp fork?"

"Way to go." Robin and Cyborg, comedy team extraordinarie.

"Well I was gonna, but-"

"I'm Aqualad. Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. We Atlanteans try to keep a low profile."

"Good job." BB shook his hand, still looking pissed. "I don't think anyone noticed you."

Rae and Star were both staring at Aqualad with dreamy expressions. Then Raven pulled herself together.

"You're from Atlantis?"

He nodded. "And so is Trident."

He began to show us clips of Trident causing chaos. "Trident is the worst criminal in Atlantis, with an ego to match. Trident claims to be perfect in every way, so he thinks he can do whatever he wants."

"Any idea what he wants with all that toxic waste?" Asked Robin.

"Whatever it is, it'll be bad for both our worlds." It's gum I tell you! Gum! "He's already gained some kind of new power. It's like he can be everywhere at once."

"You mean like duplicating? I can do that."

"Probably." Aqualad turned to Robin. "As long as we're after the same guy, maybe we can work together."

"Woah! Hey, no, we're good. We got the whole Trident thing under control." BB began to push everyone away from our new acquaintance. "Besides, I'm sure there's a school of minnows or something-"

We pulled him into a group huddle before he could finish.

"We're at the bottom of the ocean." Raven stated.

"Our sub's swiss cheese." Said Cy.

"We cannot breathe water." Added Starfire.

"And you're being rude." I flicked Beast boy's forehead.

"We'll take any help you can give us." Robin told Aqualad.

He nodded. "Hey Tram!" He called, smiling.

A weird fish boy ran up to him. When did he get here?

"Wanna give these people a hand with their sub?"

Tram cracked his fingers and his neck, clapped his hands and rushed eagerly to the sub, making strange grunts the whole time.

"Tram's good with tools." Explained Aqualad.

Tram began to toy with who knows what with what looked like a jackhammer.

"Yo, careful! That's my sub you're messing with!" Protested Cy.

"And while he's helping you, I'll track down Trident."

Beast boy ran and stopped him. "You mean _I'll_ track down Trident."

"That's okay, I can handle it."

"Thanks, but I think I'm-"

"Seriously! I'll take care of it!"

"Would you just get out of my-"

"LET ME GO!" They shouted together, wrestling.

I sighed. Boys are weird. "Hey Robin? Can I go?"

"Yeah. If we leave it up to them, it'll take years."

I began to walk towards the water. Once I got to shore, the tussling boys finally noticed.

"Hey!" They shouted in perfect unison. Wow.

"She doesn't know where to look!"

"Isn't Dani too young to go alone?"

Party poopers...

"If you feel that way, why don't you both go and track Trident with her?" Asked Robin.

"I usually work alone."

"Yeah, me too."

"You do not! You're part of a team."

"And you hang out with Tram the fish boy. What's your point?"

"Hey! Arguing isn't going to find Trident. Now-"

I didn't hear the rest of what Robin said. I'd already begun to leave.

It took them a minute or two to reach me. BB was in squid form, and he somehow still looked angry. I didn't even know that was physically possible for squids to look that pissed.

He appeared to be bragging about himself to Aqualad, then he transformed into a dolphin and swam off. We followed. When we caught up I had to giggle.

Nice going BB, you found more dolphins.

The dolphins swam off, and the boys began to swim high speed toward... um, somewhere? I really hate not being able to communicate with the people I'm supposed to work with.

After what seemed like hours of swimming in the direction they'd gone in, I finally found the twits having a silent argument in a cave.

"Sheesh! Learn to wait. We can't all swim eighty-five miles an hour, you know." I scolded.

They didn't pay attention. Instead, they went down opposite tunnels. I sighed. Boys.

Duplication is a useful power in such situations.

Duplicate with Aqualad's pov

I think I'm going insane. Why? Both Aqualad and I were just attacked by two Tridents at the same time! What is up with that? Stupid gum manufacturers...

The underwater geyser things aren't helping matters. At least it's two against one.

Duplicate with Beastboy's pov

Dang, Trident is annoying! I mean, come on! Why does someone named Trident have to carry around an actual trident? And how many does he have?

"I will win. I always win! I am superior." Well someone's got a high self esteem...

I dodged as Beast boy's giant crab claw snapped Trident's weapon in half.

I followed BB up to another cave. The only difference was that this one had air. Yay! Aqualad and the other duplicate was there. Oh, time to merge.

"I just saw Trident. No you didn't! Yes I did! Cut it out!"

"I don't care what you saw! I fought Trident. Ask Dani, she was there."

"That's impossible!"

"Okay dude, what is your problem?"

"What is _your _problem? We're suppose to be on the same side, yet you treat me like an enemy!"

"I don't need you on my side! This was my mission until you showed up."

"Enough already!" They looked at me (AN/ Yes, we're back to one Dani.) "What if you both fought Trident?"

They continued arguing. In one ear and out the other.

"You think you're so cool, but I've got a news flash for ya. You're not better than me!" I knew it.

"I don't think I'm better than you!"

"You don't?"

"Maybe you're better than _me._ Who cares! I just wanna catch Trident. And to do that, we need to stop fighting and start working together." Finally.

"Working together... Aqualad, Dani! What if there's more than one Trident?"

Then I totally called it. That's what if.

"Don't be ridiculous. How could there be-"

"I know. But what if he found a way to copy himself? He could be in two places at once. There wouldn't just be one Trident. There'd be-" Orange glop fell onto his nose.

"Thousands." Said Aqualad, staring at the ceiling.

"Okay, that's almost as gross as Plasmus." I shuddered. The ceiling was lined with thousands of orange pods. Each one had a Trident inside. One opened it's eyes and growled.

"Oh no." Oh great. Now _I'm _saying stuff at the same time as Beast boy. Darn.

"One Trident is bad."

"This is-"

"An army." A bunch of Tridents finished for him.

They attacked.

One grabbed my arm. I phased through it, then I froze and stole his weapon. It shattered into a million pieces. Ha.

We were all eventually tossed on one side of the room.

"My brilliant plan is already a success. If one of me was perfect, why not make more?" They were all taking turns talking. WEIRDOS! AHHHH! "You can never have too much of a good thing. Once my army conquers Atlantis, I will declare war on the surface world! Everyone in the world will bow down before me. And praise my perfection!" They all said the last part together. I suppose it's safe to say my gum theory was off.

"Any bright ideas?" Whispered Aqualad to Beast boy.

"Just one. Both of you, try to keep up." He looked at the army of ugly. "So, if all of you are perfect, which one of you is the best?"

"I am." They answered as one. "Huh?"

"Come on, not all of you can be the best." I rolled my eyes in an exaggerated fashion.

"One of you must be better than the others." Concluded Aqualad.

"I am the original. I am the best!" Shouted one.

"You are not the original!" Shouted another back to him.

"I am!" They all shouted.

"Nonsense you inferior fools! I am perfection. I am Trident!"

The rest of them began to beat each other up. Really weird to look at.

One they had all knocked themselves out, it was safe to talk.

"Great idea." Said Aqualad.

"Kinda got it from you. Now we just gotta stop those clones from hatching."

It had already begun.

"Too late!" Man! They've only known each other for a day, yet thy keep on talking in unison.

Beast boy wasted no time in turning into a hippo and plowing down the new clones.

We swam for our lives. We made it out just in time for the rest of the Titans to use the seismic blasters to cover the entrance. Is it just me, or is that awesome?

* * *

"Consider yourself an honorary Teen Titan." Robin handed Aqualad a communicator. 'We couldn't have done it without you. Thanks."

"Right back at you. It's good to know there's people up here I can trust." Oh, gosh. There go Raven and Starfire with the dreamy eyes.

"And it's good to know there's folks down there that can fix a hyper jet." Said a _very _happy Cyborg.

Tram did a strange little dance and then he an Cy fist pumped.

"Bye Raven, Starfire, Dani."

"It was nice to meet you."

"Oh, very, very, very nice!" Agreed the drooling Starfire.

I did kookoo signs at them and grinned. "See you later."

"What can I say dude? You're the best."

"Naw. You're the best."

"I know. And if you ever want me to prove it, I'm always up for a race."

"Just try and keep up."

They both ran off and jumped into the water. Boys are weird, weirder by the day.

* * *

**Yay! It's finally done. I'm going to go have lunch to celebrate. Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry for the long update. I skipped three episodes, but for good reasons. **

**1. Masks. I HATE that episode. Blah, bad, awful, hate it hate it hate it!**

**2. Mad Mod. I tried to do this one, but believe me. It's impossible to explain.**

**3. Car trouble. The website I use to watch these shows doesn't have it, and I couldn't find another reliable source.**

**4. I DON'T OWN ANY ANIMATION! Actually, that had nothing to do with it.**

**So now, the one you've been waiting for. (I'm looking right at you Dianna Phantom 27!) Apprentice part one! WOO!**

* * *

Nobody's pov

Robin raced after the masked man in the moonlit canyon. I was time to figure out this "Slade" thing once and for all.

They ran and ran until he lost sight of the man. He kept his defence up, looking around.

"Danger is behavior, Robin. You must be very eager to see me. I'm flattered."

"I'm not here to see you. I'm here to stop you."

"Hm. But how can you stop me if you don't even know what I'm planning?"

"Like this."

Robin charged forward and made a kick to Slade's head. He dodged easily, just as easily as Robin dodged his own attacks. Then Robin made the mistake of trying to punch him. Slade grabbed his fist before it could touch his armor. He flung the boy wonder into a pillar, but he just bounded back and continued the fight.

His Bird-a-rangs bounced off Slade's armor, striking two pillars in the process. They came down, along with the other two they hit as they fell.

"Excellent, Robin. We appear to be evenly matched. And equally ruthless. Not surprising. You and I are so very much alike."

Robin swung around. "I am nothing like you!" He hissed, punching the villain squarely in the jaw.

He grabbed Slade by the shirt and looked into his eyes. Eye. He looked into his eye. (There was only one.) "You are a criminal! A psychopath! All you care about is destruction."

"And all you care about you destroy." He motioned to the fallen rocks.

"No." He whispered. Then he lost his temper. "Who are you?" He ripped of the mask, only to find; himself. The doppelganger began to laugh maniacally.

Robin sat bolt-right in his chair, breathing hard. Just a dream It was all just a dream. Sweat dripped down his face, sticking to his mask.

"It's him." Cyborg stood in the doorway, his face serious. "It's Slade."

~DP~

Dani's pov

"Good morning, Teen Titans. I hope I did not wake you." Slade looked pointedly at me. I was still in my pajamas.

I rubbed my eyes and glared at the villain on the screen.

"Dude, what are you? Insomniac? Who calls at five in the morn-ow!" Raven elbowed Beast boy hard in the ribs.

"What do you want?" Asked Robin.

"Well that's precisely what you've been trying to find out. Even after all your efforts, you're still in the dark about my plans. Disappointing Robin. I expected a little more from you."

"Like I care what you-" He was cut off by a certain annoying villain.

"But since you've been unable to discover my plan, I suppose I'll just have to reveal it myself." Some sladebots on the screen unveiled a machine. "I'm sure you're all familiar with the concept of a cross time detonator."

"No!"

"Oh god!"

"Gasp!"

"Uh oh."

"No way!" BB looked lost. "What's a crouton detonator?"

"It eradicates all cronotons in a mobilised area. Utterly destroying the temporal component of the space time continuum!" Starfire explained.

"Hmm?"

"It stops time. Permanently."

Beast boy spazed for a bit, then he fainted.

"If he triggers that thing downtown he could freeze frame the entire city." Added Cy.

"Clockwork won't be too happy." I muttered.

"Tell me where!" Demanded Robin.

"You're a clever boy Robin. I'm sure you and your little friends can figure it out. However, since I control the detonation, time is not on your side." The transmission fizzled out.

Robin slammed a fist on the control panel. "Fan out. Find it. Shut it down!" He began to stomp away, but BB and Cy blocked him.

"Hehe, maybe we should stay here and coordinate the search."

"What?"

"Man, when it comes to Slade you got issues. Might be better for the team if you sit this one out."

"No. There's too much at stake for me to-" He began to storm off again.

"Robin."

He spun around.

"We have not forgotten the last time you faced-"

"I made a mistake Starfire. It won't happen again." I hate it when he acts all crazy like this. "I can handle it. I promise."

"Will you at least like to know where to look?" Raven had used her powers to show a frame from our little chat with Slade. "Slade gave us more information than he realized."

She zoomed in a couple of times. "Here. In this reflection."

"Ooh. Squiggly lines. Way informative."

Rae fiddled with it for a while, and it came out clearer as some backwards letters and numbers. She flipped around.

"Pier 41!"

"The docks."

Beast boy rubbed the back of his head and laughed faintly while Raven glared at him.

I transformed into my ghost form. I could tell we were leaving in about two minutes.

~DP~

When we arrived at Pier 41, Cy blasted off one of the doors with his sonic cannon.

We all jumped in, power at the ready. Unfortunately, no one was home.

"Empty?"

"Oh man!"

"Fantastic."

"I don't believe this!"

We said all that stuff right before we were completely surrounded by a ridiculous amount of sladebots.

"Great, now what do we do?" Asked BB.

"We fight." We all got into battle stances as the robots got closer. "Titans, go!" He began to attack them frantically.

He took out some that were in front of Cyborg. "Hey! I was gonna do that."

It sort of continued like that. We were all ready to fight, but Robin kept doing it before the rest of us had the chance. I've never seen him fight that hard before, it gave me the creeps. It meant he held back most of the time.

We all watched like scared little children as he beat the last one with his metal stick.

"Uh, Robin? I think you got it."

"Yes please! You may stop now." Star grabbed his fist. "We are victorious!"

He stood up. "Slade's got his finger on the button, and we've got nothing. Does that sound like a victory to you?" There was a harshness in his voice I'd never heard before.

~DP~

Later, while we were discussing where we could find the detonator thingy, Robin pinned some poor man against a wall and began to question him. Rae used her powers to tear him off.

"You said you could handle it." She stated.

"You promised." Added Starfire.

"We're wasting time." He muttered, walking off yet again.

"Ya know, just cause we're trying to catch Slade doesn't mean you have to act like him." Bad choice of words BB...

"Don't you _ever _compare me to him." His voice got louder and louder. He was beginning to freak me out. "He's trying to destroy the city, I'm trying to save it!"

There was an uncomfortable silence, then Starfire sneezed up a starbolt that pretty much blew up in our faces.

"Gesundheit." Said Raven

My eye twitched.

Star sniffed. "Forgive me, I am allergic to metallic croniom. There must be a source near- ACHOO!"

We all dove for cover as she let out another sneeze.

"Interesting." Said Cy, looking at something on his arm.

"Not really." Said Star, rubbing her nose. "In my world croniom allergies are quite common."

"No, blabber blabber blabber is a blabber blabber which means-" He lost me.

"Starfire can track it." Oh. Is that what that blabber was about?

Star sniffed.

~DP~

"Achoo! I believe it is this way."

We followed Star through the tunnel, wary of Starfire and her explosive sneezes.

"Ah, guys? About earlier."

We all turned to face him, but before another word could pass his lips, Raven interrupted.

"It'll have to wait." She pointed further into the tunnel. There were a bunch of sladebots fiddling with the detonator, which was resting on top of a speed boat. One of them looked at us.

"Titans, go!"

As we charged the boat, it began to speed off really fast. Joy.

"Quick! We can't let it get away-" A giant hand crashed through the wall and snatched him.

"Robin!"

We looked in the giant hole to see Robin singlehandedly fighting Cinderblock.

"Get the detonator! GO!"

We complied, but Starfire lingered for a minute.

"Star! You heard the man!" Yelled Cy.

~DP~

What I expected was flying at high speeds to catch the baddie. What I didn't expect were the energy cannons that popped up out the back of the boat. _Yay._

Turn, dodge, duck, dodge, dodge, dodge, dodge. It was mostly dodging.

"I will not be havin' attitude from a boat!" Cyborg shouted.

This is _not _how I imagined spending my morning today.

Starfire dropped him onto the boat. "Thanks for the lift."

He tossed the sladebot off the boat, which was fun to watch. He messed with the controls so much, the whole boat went crazy. I tried freezing the water, but it just broke through the ice. Cyborg finally ripped out some wire and it came to a stop.

Beast boy, Raven and I joined our teammates.

"Please tell me that's not how you're planning to stop the detonator."

"Uh.." Cy had a sheepish grin on his face.

"You do know how to stop it, don't ya?"

"How hard could it be?"

"Really super ultra hard." I supplied. What? You know it's the truth.

He walked over to the machine and gave it a tap. It instantly opened up, knocking him down.

"Ooh."

"Whatever we're gonna do, we should do it before Slade tries to trigger this thing."

Raven used her powers to unscrew some screws and Cyborg took off the metal plate revealing a glowing orange orb.

"The croniam core." Whispered Cy. "Very unstable. No sudden moves."

Starfire almost blew everything up by sneezing, but Raven put a force field around her head just in time. Her hair was a mess, but we were safe.

"Please continue." She whispered.

"Okay, now all we have to do is decouple the-" It started beeping rapidly as soon as he torched the wire.

"Well that doesn't sound good."

~DP~

"The moment of truth, 'yall. Ready?"

"I can't watch!" BB covered his eyes with his hands. I saw him peak anyways.

Cy snapped another wire. The beeping stopped. We all sighed in relief.

Then it started beeping louder and faster, and the whole thing started to glow red.

"Oh man!" My eyes grew wide.

Beast boy let out a girlish shriek. "We blew it! We're gonna be frozen in time forever!"

The thing began to crumble apart.

"Um, why aren't we frozen in time forever?"

"Because this wasn't a cronoton detonator. It was a fake!" Just when he finished saying that, a giant laser began shooting at us.

We all ended up in the water. The dirty, used, filthy water.

"Ah! So aside from the nasty taste of sewer water in my mouth, I think I'm okay." Beast boy informed us.

"Diagnostic sensors say I'm just fine." Our second in command began shaking water out his ears.

"Whatever that beam was suppose to do, it didn't."

"Then; we are victorious?" Asked Star hopefully.

"Oh, we better be. It'll take me forever to get rid of this smell."

~DP~

"Robin? Robin? Robin please respond!" Star looked up at the rest of us from her communicator. "Why does he not respond?"

"His locator's been deactivated. There's no way to find him."

"Not good."

"Way to state the obvious BB."

"Robin, please. You must answer. Robin! Please respond! Where are you?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! Yes, I did that when I watched the actual episode too. Review, part two is coming soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Woohoo! Apprentice part two. I'm a poet and I didn't know it. I made a rhyme just in- Okay, enough of that. I OWN NO ANIMATION! No, really. It may be hard to believe, but it's the cold hard truth.**

**Oh yeah, there's a link on my profile. Don't touch it. Really, don't even think about touching it. Ever.**

**

* * *

**Dani's pov

"Robin? Robin! Please Robin, where are you?" Starfire's worried voice blared over my communicator.

"Starfire, enough. You've been calling for forty-five minutes."

"Perhaps if I just-"

"Star, he's not going to answer. Robin's not going to answer." I tried to hide the fact that my voice was quivering.

"Yeah, come on Star. If he was gonna pick up he'd of done it by now." Beast boy backed us up. "Sides, you're kinda giving me a headache."

"But why does he not respond? Where could he be?"

Cy was back in the sewers, searching for clues on our missing teammate.

"Robin and Cinderblock definitely went a few rounds, but I can't tell who won." Cyborg told us. "Or where they went."

"No sign of him here either." Raven added. "His locator's still not online. I've been monitoring all the frequencies, but he hasn't checked in."

"Oh, we are bad friends! We never should have left Robin to do battle alone."

"It makes me feel like we abandoned him." I was in the suburban district, trying to ignore the people looking at me curiously through their windows. "Even though he ordered us to do it."

"Yeah, especially since Slade's big doodad was a dud." Stated BB.

"The cronoton detonator wasn't a dud, it was a distraction. And we fell for it."

There was a punching sound on Cyborg's line. "I should have known that thing was a fake!"

"But why? Why did Slade wish to separate us from Robin?"

"If the detonator was a decoy..."

"What was Slade's real plan?"

There was a sudden alarm signaling a crime.

"Titans, trouble!" Came Cy's voice. Yippee. It's only about six thirty AM, you know.

~DP~

"Freeze!" We had the thief in our sights. He only had one way to go, and that way was a dead end. He took it.

We had him cornered, but that was when the light hit him.

I was frozen in shock and disgust. So were the others.

Finally, Beast boy said what was on all our minds.

"That's not Slade. That's-"

"Robin." Star sounded grim.

"Woah."

"No way."

"How?" I whispered. Not again.

"Robin? Why are you-"

He threw something at her. It exploded in a burst of green light, sending her to the ground.

"Yo!"

"What is your deal?" Asked Beast boy in disbelief.

As we began forward, he blasted the bridge with a sonic cannon.

"What are you doing?"

I should have known it was too good to be true. I should have known that one of them would betray the rest of us. I should have known...

"Robin..."

~DP~

When we got home, Beast boy insisted on dressing up like Sherlock Holmes and telling us his opinions on what happened. Sigh. Must he do this every day? Starfire was really upset.

"The way I see it," He passed back and forth for a while before he continued. "There are only three logical explanations."

He held up a comic book. "One. Robin's been replaced by an evil robot double." He flipped the page. "Two. He's another innocent victim of zombie mind control." Another page flipped. "Three. He was being possessed by an angry spirit after disturbing it's resting place!"

"As logical as that sounds," Rae had a 'are you actually serious' look on her face. So did me and Cyborg. "If anything was controlling his mind, I would've sensed it."

"I know possession when I see it. Plus, my ghost sense didn't go off." I frowned deeply. I almost wish Robin _had _been overshadowed.

"And my scanners conformed the biometrics. That was the real Robin!" He looked down. "Our Robin."

"Lies!" Starefire screamed in outrage. We all turned to look at her. "That was not Robin! Your scanners are wrong! Robin is our friend and nothing would ever make him betray us. Nothing..."

We were all silent for a moment.

"But something did." Raven said in a quiet voice.

"Three words. Disgruntle radioactive clone." Raven kicked Beast boy across the room.

"No matter what the reason, no matter how much we wish it wasn't true, Robin's a criminal now. And just like any other criminal-"

"The teen titans have to bring him down." Cy finished for her.

Starfire's lip began to quiver, so she hid her face.

It took a lot of willpower not to do the same.

An alarm went off, the lights began to flash red. Beast boy looked at us with a grave expression.

"It's him."

~DP~

"You're not walking out of here Robin!"

Our ex-leader turned away from whatever it was he was trying to steal and glared at us.

"Not without a fight."

Let me explain where the heck we were. Wayne Enterprises. They make everything but- no, wait. I think they actually _do_ make everything. The room we were in was high tech, with black walls and green circuitry.

Robin gave a loud battle cry and began to charge. It was the first time I heard his voice since he left.

"Titans, go!" Following Cy's orders, we all barreled ahead, with full intent to attack our old teammate gone bad with our superpowers. (AN/ I bet that's not something you read everyday!)

It didn't happen like that. Robin dodged a punch from Cyborg, jumped to the ceiling, and crawled through a vent. Wow.

I quickly grabbed the rest of the team and went intangible, flying up to the roof. When we got there, we found him, back turned, directly in front of us.

"Robin!" He turned swiftly, getting into a battle stance. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but we don't wanna fight! We just wanna talk!"

Spikey-head responded by kicking him to the ground.

"What is wrong with you? !" I shouted, ectoblasts at the ready. "You know what? I'm seriously irked at this point and wouldn't listen to you anyway!"

I began to shoot at him. He dodged everyone of my blasts and launched an ecto-net at me! I crashed into the cement roof hard, giving a little scream as I felt my right arm crunch underneath me.

He broke my arm. I blinked back tears, rolling over. My arm was at an... unpleasant angle. Raven used her power to let me out, but Ididn't stand up.

Everyone attacked more viciously after that, I watched helplessly under the net as Beast boy rammed Robin (as an actual Ram) as hard as he could. He almost fell of the edge.

"Dude! Are you okay?" BB was sent unceremoniously into Cyborg.

He jumped up and continued his jerky rampage.

"Don't make me do this! I don't want to do this!" Cy was beaten into the ground. Again.

Robin jumped and began to run on top of the giant glowing letters.

"Stop!" Starfire's hand was glowing with a powerful starbolt. "Do. Not. Move."

I saw him raise his arm. There was a bright red glow at his wrist.

"Robin, you are my best friend. I can not be in a world where we must fight. If you are truly evil then go ahead." Her starbolt disappeared. "Do what you must."

He put down his gun. "Starfire, no."

There were visible sound waves around his ears, he held his head in pain.

I could actually make out some faint words. "Robin! Gave... order. If... cannot... my... will."

At that moment, a searing pain rocketed through my body, like my insides were trying to come outside, but worse. It was.. hot. Searing. My skin seemed to be turning orange. I wasn't alone. All around me, my friends were orange. It was the last ting I saw before blacking out.

I woke up groaning. The others were quick to follow.

"Okay, weirdness." Beast boy said in a scratchy voice. "What just-"

"HIYA!" Robin came out of nowhere and fought us for all he was worth. Yay. Let's just say I'm really glad that I have a ghost shield. I ignored my arm and fought along with the rest of the team. We had cornered him, he threw explosives at us. They didn't touch us. Instead, they all hit the giant letter behind Cyborg.

"Titans, move!" I went intangible while everyone else dove for cover. Ha.

"He's gone." Announced Raven.

"Everyone okay?"

"Does this look okay to you?" I winced as Raven used her powers to heal my limp arm. "Thanks. Remind me not to get caught in a net ever again."

"Okay, we know where Robin picked up the heat-ray, but where did he learn that little glowy-hurty trick?"

"I do not think that _was _Robin. Perhaps Slade was the one doing the trick."

~DP~

"Think I found something."

We were back in the tower, in the Ops center. Cy had taken Starfire's remark really seriously. Right at that moment, he had BB strapped into some doohickey that I honestly couldn't comprehend.

"The enhanced sensors are picking up radio interference on the nanoscopic scale." He typed something in and the picture on the screen did an extreme close-up. There were little metal things riding around on Beast boy's red blood cells.

"Woah."

Beast boy turned around lazily. Then he looked shocked. "Those are inside me? Ew!"

"They're inside all of us. Billions of em'!"

"Lovely." I shuttered.

"With such technology at his command, Slade can destroy us whenever he wants!"

"Unless Robin does whatever he says." Raven concluded.

Beast boy crossed his arms. "And you thought my zombie idea was crazy."

~DP~

"If the titans are so distracting, maybe I should just get rid of them."

The fierce look fell right off Robin's face. "Don't. I'll do whatever you say."

"Good boy. And from now on, I'd like you to call me Master." That was when he was blasted into a wall by a starbolt.

"Leave. Him. Alone!"

"Robin! Attack!"

"Get out of here! Go!" Robin shouted frantically. "You don't know what those beams did to you!"

"Yeah dude."

"We know."

"We don't care."

"Not even a little bit."

"We are your friends Robin. We are not leaving without you."

"How very touching. But Robin doesn't need any friend." Slade pressed a button on his wrist, and I instantly felt a shock of pain. All the noise around me was hazy, but I could still understand it.

"This is the price for disobedence Robin. Now do as I command. Attack!"

"No." Running.

"Robin!"

There was a lot of shouting.

"New deal, Slade. I loose my friends, you loose your apprentice."

_He didn't._

"And I know how you hate to loose."

All at once, the pain stopped. Grinning, I stood.

"Titans, go!"

We did. We hit him with everything we had. Claws, cannons, energy blasts. Everything.

Robin kicked him in the head. One half of his mask fell off, but he covered his face as he ran toward what had to be a self destruct machine.

"Another day, Robin. Another day."

The place began to fall apart around us. It took a whole lot of time to make it to the exit. Giant gears fell from overhead, bits of metal and machinery almost crushing us.

"Let's go home."

~DP~

I giggled at the sight of Beast boy, who was almost completely covered in wires. Funny, funny indeed.

"That's it 'yall. The teen titans are officially probe free."

"YEAH!" He jumped up, loosing several wires in the process. "Go Beast boy, you're probeless! No probes now." He was doing a victory dance... wow. "Go Beast boy, go Beast boy, get funky, uh, uh, oh yeah!"

It took a lot not to burst out laughing.

"Um, I know this isn't my style, but we just kicked Slade's butt. Shouldn't we.. celebrate? Or something?"

We all stared at Raven. The BB jumped on Cyborg's shoulders. "Yeah!"

"All you can eat-"  
"Free form-"  
"BREAKFAST EXPLOSION!"

"Sorry I asked..."

They began to drag her toward the kitchen. I was quick to follow. I was never one for missing breakfast.

"Who wants tofu waffles?"

"Man, no one wants tofu waffles!"

"I do! Pass me the soy milk!"

"I'm telling you, I'm not going near the soy milk."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. This'll take a while.

"Pas me the soy milk!"

"Is there any meat in tofu?"

"No there's no meat in the tofu! It's _tofu_! Tofu's tofu!"

"Nobody wants it!"

Some things never change.

* * *

**Sorry for the rediculously slow update, I just got a puppy. You try to use the computer with a puppy on your lap. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi world. How long has it been since the last update? Sorry about that. School is evil. **

**Dani: It can't be that bad.**

**Me: You shut your pie hole! School is an awful, horrible place full of pure misery... EVIL! EEEEVVVVVIIIILLLL!**

**Dani: Riiiiight. DaughterofDemeter123 doesn't own any animation. **

**Me: EEEEEVIIIILLLLLL!**

**

* * *

**Dani's Pov

Cyborg and Beast boy were arguing over video games, I was watching them in amusement while slurping a slurpie in human form, Raven was reading (shocker), Robin was... I'm not really sure what he was doing. Judging by the music playing, he was listening to the some rock band that will never even come close to Dumpty-Humpty. Starfire hadn't arrived yet, but I don't think anyone else really noticed.

"Happy Blorthog! Huh?"

I _would _have gone to greet her like the awesome person I am, but I got a brain freeze. THE AGONY!

"Give me that!"

"Dude! I was in the middle of a game, Cyborg!" Whined BB as Cy stole the game controller.

"Yeah, _my _game cause it's my turn!"

They continued to bicker, Robin continued killing his eardrums, Rae continued to be anti-social, and I continued to list things in my head and suffer the punishment presented by the slurpie. Nope, nothing out of order here.

"Friends, we must frolic and leap for the glorious celebration, for today is Blorthog! The Tamaranean festival of friendship." A crashing sound from the game momentarily dampened her cheerful demeanor.

Cyborg and Beast boy began to wrestle, and Cy's head got close to where Starfire was standing. She beamed at nothing in particular and pulled out what looked like a necklace.

"Joyous greetings friend! I, Starfire, give you this tenabula as a symbol of-"  
"You're gonna pay for that, you little grass stain!" Cyborg yelled at Beast boy, who'd just randomly turned into an octopus and was now strangling him. Wow. Is it pathetic that this is an ordinary occurrence around here?

There was a crash, a frog croaking, and one way or another, Beast boy got the game controller back. WEIRD!

I noticed Star try again.

"Many blessings to you, friend. Let your ears be filled with sugared candies, and-"  
"LOOK! I'll give you back the controller as soon as _Raven _gives me back my nail-clippers!"

Needless to say, Beast boy was pulled back for more wrestling.

"Not gonna happen." Stated Raven, not looking up, said nail-clippers floating by her head "How else am I gonna keep your toenails off the coffee table?"

A valid point indeed.

"Robin. Could the music be a _little _louder? I can still hear myself think."

Ah, sarcasm. Thy name is Raven.

Robin crossed his arms and pouted angrily.

I sort of tuned everything out at this point. There are some times when the tower is too chaotic too care anymore.

"Dani!" Star called out to me in desperation. "Let us exchange words of joy and share tales about the journey of our wonderful friendship!"

I blinked at her, then realized something. "Hey... YOU TWO HAVE BEEN USING _MY _GAME THIS WHOLE TIME!"

I tackled them in a lady-like manner. Yeah. Cause' that's possible.

"I only turn the music up, TO DROWN OUT ALL THE YELLING!"

"Hehehehe!" Cyborg giggled maniacally, holding me and Beast boy by our necks. "Who's turn is it now, tough guys? Who's turn is it now?"  
"I'm a girl!" I choked out, causing multiple sweat-drops. What? It's the truth!  
"Cut it out! I can't work with you three acting like idiots!"  
"Great, Robin. More yelling will defiantly stop all the yelling."

"Friends, please! You must not- If we can simply- Happy Blor-"

CRASH!

The alien necklace-thing fell to the ground.

"..."

"STOOOOOOOP!"

Everything went quiet. We all stared at Starfire in shock. Who knew she could yell louder than Cyborg?

"Friends must never behave this way, and especially not on Blorthog- do you wish to fight the recmas?"

"Gazuntite?" Clever, BB.

"On my world, recmas means the drifting, the point at which close friends begin to drift apart. And their friendship begins to die."

Does anyone else hear the background music?

"Aw, come on Starfire."  
"We are so not rec-whatevering."  
"Everything's fine!"  
"We're getting on each other's nerves a little. "  
"Yeah, this is normal. Just; typical roommate stuff. We're not going to drift apart, Star. I promise. We'll all be friends forever."

"Forever?"

_BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep!_

Robin picked up his communicator.

"Titans, trouble!"

**-DP-**

"Hey, stop!"

"Stop yourselves!" The creepy-goatee dude in the golden suit said in irritation. He held out his hand an the guards froze. "I didn't journey back in time _one-hundred _years to squabble, I came to steal!"

He turned back to the display case. "The clock of eternity. Valuable in the past, priceless in the future."

He went to take it, but a well-aimed bird-a-rang sliced at his hand. "Augh!"

"Thought for the persent: get your filthy hands off it!"

Goatee-dude wasn't too scared. Actually, he seemed excited. "The teen titans! This _is_ a treat. I read all about you in the historical archives." Mini laser-cannons popped out of his shoulders. "And now you're all history!"

He shot the laser-beams in our direction, and with a "titans, go!" we jumped out of the line of fire.

The beams kept going and we began to fight it off. Easy enough for me, _I _do have a ghost shield. But it was still shocking when he _threw_ Star's attacks back at her. He electrocated Beast boy, knocked Raven out of the sky, and he trapped me in an ecto-net! Stupid nets... Why does this always happen to me?

Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon at him. "Boo-yah!"

Too bad he had a force-field. He tossed something at Cy, sending visible electrical currents all over his body.

"Guh.. draining my power cell..."

"You cannot defeat Warp. I am from the future."

My remaining friends continued their attacks.

"And you _relics_ are one hundred year out of date."

Didn't he come to _our _time?

He picked up the eternity clock and opened a portal. "Ta-ta, titans. I have enjoyed our time together but I have a very bright future ahead of me."

Starfire suddenly gave a battle cry and shot after him, following the freak into the black and swirly portal.

"NO!" Robin screamed, just barely missing her purple-clad foot. "Starfire!"

I felt shocked. Tears began to fog my vision. _No._

**-DP-**

No one's Pov

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-ooph!" Starfire landed heavily on a snowbank. She sat up and shivered. "What has happened? Why is it cold? And where am I-"

The alien princess looked up and gasped. "Friends..."

She was staring at her home, the titans tower. Gone was the tower's former glory and sheen. Now it looked downright abandoned.

Walking inside, she found that it indeed was in major disrepair, and everything was layered in dust.

"Friends? Hello? Friends? Hello!"

She had to pry open the door to the ops center. She gasped at the lack of care. Her foot hit something that jangled. The bead from her tenabula fell apart in her hand.

She turned and saw a familiar red glow. "Cyborg!"

She lit up her hand with a starbolt. "Cyborg, thank goodness you are- aah!"

She blasted the scary robot over and over, and small spider robots began to cover it.

"YO!" Someone yelled. "Who's up here blast'en my-"

Cyborg's human eye widened and he lowered his stick of metal. He was rusted, and spots that were once blue had long since turned grey.

"Star?" He said in absolute disbelief. He walked toward his friend. "Starfire. I don't believe it. You- you haven't aged a day!"

"Cyborg, what has happened? Why are you-"

"Old? Well that's what happens to folks when you go away for twenty years."  
"Twenty years!"  
"You disappeared, Star. That battle with Warp, that was a long time ago. You fell through a worm-hole, and- welcome to the future."  
"The future? But-" Starfire picked up the piece of Warp's suit clipped to her belt. "I damaged his technology."

Cyborg came forward and looked at it. "Warp was planning t jump forward on hundred years, right? Looks like you stopped a mid-twenty."

"Still, I am confused, please, why are you in disrepair?"  
"Let's just say things haven't gone so well since you left."  
"But what of the other titans? Where are our friends?"  
"The titans, are history, Star. Your friends, are not friends anymore."

"No.. you are wrong, this- everything is wrong! How could such terrible things-" She looked at the tech in her hand. "Warp! His interference in the past must have changed our future!"

"Star, I don't think-"  
"_He _caused all this badness to happen, he made this techology, and he is the one who will make things right! We must find Warp, you will help me?"  
"I wish I could. My last power cell burned out years ago. I've tried adapting this new stuff to my old circuits but, I can't leave the tower, Star. I'm obsolete."  
"Maybe one of the others can help. I can tell you how to find BB, Dani, ad Raven."  
"And Robin?"  
"We lost touch a long time ago. If you're looking for him, you're on your own."

**-FUTURE DP-**

Starfire landed near a shabby apartment building. Dead Rats and garbage littered the street, making her gag at he stench. Walking slowly down the empty sidewalk, she found the address Cyborg had given her. A junkyard.

The large brick house in the middle of it had a huge neon sign reading "FENTON JUNKYARD" in green letters.

Gulping nervously, Starfire knocked on the door.

"I told you, Anderson!" A woman's voice shouted from behind the door. "He isn't joining your stupid circus! Go away!"

"Please, Dani! Open the door! I am in need of your help."

"_No way._" The voice whispered.

The door flung open, revealing a woman in her early thirties. She was wearing jeans and a red sweatshirt, and her raven black hair fell messily around her shoulders. Blue eyes widened.

"It's really you." She turned suddenly. "GAR! Get over here!"  
"What'd I do?" A man shouted back at her from another room.  
"Hurry!"

Dani swept Starfire up in a hug that rivaled her own. Then she pulled her inside.

The room was yellow and decorated with worn furniture and old team photos.

A balding green man in dirty purple tee-shirt and shorts came into the room, holding a can.

"Dani, I'm here, what was-" The former Beast boy stopped mid-sentence. The soda fell out of his hand, and in a flash he was standing beside Starfire. He gaped.

"It's you."  
"She's exactly the same."  
"You're right, not a day over sixteen."

"Please, Dani, Beast boy, what has happened to you? Why do you live in the yard of junk?"

Dani gave a dry chuckle. "The future sucks. We've actually got it good compared to some people."

"I am glad you are safe, friends, but I require your help right away! We must find Warp, the future is not as it should be!"

"We can't. I'm really sorry. I knew something like this had happened to you, Star. I _begged_ Clockwork, the ghost of time, to take you back. He said the lesson still hadn't been learned."

"I do not understand."

"Me either." Dani fell onto a couch. "Good to see you, though."

Starfire looked at her other friend. He shook his head.

"I get jumped by circus people whenever I go outside. If it wasn't for Dani I'd probably be in a cage somewhere."

"But-"

Dani looked up. "I haven't gone ghost in years. No matter how much I wish I could, I just _can't _be the chipper little halfa I used to be. My will to fight left when you did."

**-FUTURE DP-**

Starfire walked through the crumbling building, smiling when she saw light at the end of the hallway. Opening the door, she saw that it was pure white. A familiar figure crouched in the corner, wearing a spotless while cloak.

"Raven? Raven, it is Starfire, your friend."  
"No such thing."  
"Please Raven, I-"  
"Just another figment. Don't even look."  
"You must listen!"

"Never coming back! Go away! Has to go away. Just like before. Just like allllll the others."

"Your mind. Without friends, you must have-"

A wall of black power shielded her away from Raven.

Starfire looked at the ground and left.

**-FUTURE DP-**

Walking alone in the snow-covered street, Starfire hugged herself. She hated this bad future. She hugged herself. Then she was attacked by lasers.

"What's the matter, dear?" Warp sneered down at her. "Have I come at a bad time?"

Dodging lasers, Starfire flew at warp, throwing starbolt after starbolt. He used his force-field to protect himself, the he froze her in a block of ice. she fell to the ground, and her prison shattered on impact.

She saw his face clearly for the first time.

"You have also become old."  
"That's what happens when someone steals my vortex regulator." He held out a hand. "The regulator if you please. I really must get back to my future."  
"If you ever wish to see your future," She readied a starbolt against the technology in her hand. "You will repair the damage you have done to my past!"

"Damage? Silly girl. There's nothing wrong with your past. One can not damage history, because history cannot be changed!" He held up the eternity clock. "I went back in time to steal this because history said it disappeared. And history says it disappeared, because I went back to steal it! Past, Present, future. It's all written in stone, my dear."

Starfire hung her head. Warp grabbed the vortex regulator from he hands.

"And nothing you do can change it." He got ready to fire his lasers. Then, out of nowhere, someone tackled him into an alley. Life's funny like that.

Several explosives were thrown at him as he stood up, but his forcefield blocked them.

"Another titan, perhaps."

Starfire walked slowly into the alley.

"It's good to see you again."  
"Robin?"  
"I haven't used that name in a long time." A man wearing a black and blue suit stepped out of the shadows. "Call me Nightwing."

**-FUTURE DP-**

Nightwing brought his old teammate to his bat-cave knock-off. Yay!

"I heard you've been looking for help."  
"There is nothing you can do, there is nothing anyone can do. The past cannot be repaired. The future cannot be altered. No matter how wrong it seems."  
"So, it's impossible. Good. If memory serves, we've done the impossible before. I held on to this."

He pressed a button on his control panel, revealing his old titan's communicator.

"Just in case."

He switched it on.

Star smiled.

In a junkyard, two pairs of eyes fell on a belt as it glowed red. A Photo was taken off the wall, then left on the coffee table.

In an insane asylum, a pure white cloak blinked with the same light. Grey hands clutched it in disbelief. Glazed violet eyes suddenly became focused.

In a run down tower in the middle of the bay, a robotic eye began to function properly for the first time in years.

Six people all felt the same thing. The same feeling that none of them had felt in years, or in some cases, a day. _Joy._

**-FUTURE DP-**

"Tic, toc, tic, toc, just a few more seconds and I shall finally- AH!"

Warp shrieked as his precious vortex regulator was unceremoniously knocked out of his hand.

"The future will have to wait. You just ran out of time." Gotta love those pathetic puns he's always spewing.

Nightwing and Starfire began to attack, full force. Warp used his forcefield, but it fizzled out of existence after one hit.

He continued firing his red lasers. Nightwing destroyed one with his bo-stick (An/ I finally learned the name! X3) as soon as he got close.

They were loosing anyway. Warp had shot at the ceiling, and Starfire was covered in rubble. When Nightwing went to help her, he was shot aside. A sonic cannon blasted Warp just as he grabbed his futurey welding thingy.

"Boo-yah."

"Cyborg! You are repaired!"  
"Glad you could make it." Smiled Nightwing.  
"Wouldn't have missed it. Now who said you could start without me?"

"So sorry. Perhaps I should finish you first!" Warp was holding the same weapon he'd used on Cyborg in the past.

It was frozen and blasted out of his hand while Warp was knocked over by a lion.

Dani Phantom and the recently renamed Animal man had joined the group.

As Warp began to stand, he glowed black and flew straight into a wall.

"Nobody hurts my friends."

"So not fair." Muttered Animal man, looking at Nightwing. Ha.

Warp opened his portal again. "It seems my time has come."

Nightwing hurled a, um... Night-a-rang at the villain. Warp threw his own, but this time Nightwing's broke through, damaging the man's suit.

"No!" He screamed. "NO! Nooo..."

The suit looked empty on the ground.

The newly reformed Titans stared at it. Slowly, Dani knelt down and opened the chest, revealing a screaming infant.

"Okay, I am not changing any diapers." Announced Animal man.

The team watched the closing portal.

"Okay, we gotta get you home. Come on!" Cyborg strapped the disc onto his sonic cannon and blasted. "I'm redirecting the wormhole. Starfire, GO!"

She walked forward, then stopped. "Please... must this really be our future? Is there nothing I can do to change it?"

"I'm sorry Star. There isn't time." Nightwing handed her the eternity clock.

Starfire stepped into the portal. It closed.

"So." Smirked Cyborg, looking at Dani and Animal man. "Did you guys ever tell her you're married?"  
"If I told her, she would tell past us, then past me and past him would have to deal with past you guys making fun of future us for the rest of our past lives!"  
"Huh?"  
"Heck no I didn't tell her!"

**-DP-**

Dani's pov

"Ta ta, titans. I have enjoyed our time together but I have a very bright future ahead of me."

Starfire suddenly gave a battle cry and shot after him, following the freak into the black and swirly portal.

"Starfire!"

"Um, where did she-"

Another portal opened up behind them and Starfire tumbled threw it, clutching the eternity clock.

"Dude!"  
"Woah!"  
"Cool!"

"Star, what happened?"

"History said it disappeared, but history was wrong!"

Um... is that all she had to say? Weird.

**-DP-**

"-then Nightwing handed me the clock, and I entered the vortex."

"Woah."  
"I live in a Junkyard? With _him_?"  
"What? Bald! You're telling me I'm going to be bald!"  
"Guess you were right about all that recma stuff."

"I don't want us to drift apart. Does it all have to happen? Isn't there anything we can-"

"Our friendship has already changed Warp's past, I believe it can also change our future."

Raven fixed the alien necklace thing with her powers. "So, is it too late to do this 'festival of friendship' thing?"

"Oh, it's never too late!" Cheered Star

"Happy Blorthog!"  
"I thought it was Blordhog?"  
"Okay, I feel like a wind-chime."  
"I like them!"  
"So.. Nightwing, huh?"

* * *

**Oh. My. Pancake. I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! Throw a party in my honor. If you don't, REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sup, random reader! I'm here to inform you that no, I in fact did not fall off the face of the Earth! Just a cliff.**

**Dani: Lies! You were just lazy. Stupid author. Butch _never _did this.**

**Me: You only had a two episode run!**

**Dani: Whatever. Oh yeah, why didn't Blackfire answer my question it that chapter?**

**Me: She was busy flirting with the guys, duh. Disclaimer?**

**Dani: DaughterofDemeter123 doesn't own any animation. She does however, apologize for the unacceptably long delay.**

**Me: Stop putting words in my mouth!**

**Dani: Stop procrastinating.**

**Me: I don't have to deal with this! VIVA LA RESISTANCE!**

* * *

Dani's pov

I was in the garage with Cyborg, watching him fix up his "Baby." Stupid car complex...

"CYYYYBOOORRRRG! I wanna help!"  
"Quiet! Do you _want _me to mess up or somethin'?"  
"No, I want to _help_ you! Geez, do I have to spell it out for you?"  
"Alright, help me by being quiet."  
"Aww... you're no fun."

Pouting as hard as I could, I looked at him with my best puppy-dog eyes. I was ignored. Sigh.

Just as he began using his welding finger thingy, a lizard dropped on his arm from the ceiling. Naturally, he freaked out like he was being eaten alive.

"WAHH! WOAH!" He jumped back, the "lizard" hitting a wall hard and Cy hit the floor harder. I snickered at the sight of the half-robot sprawled out on the floor and took a sip of the juice box in my hand. (Robin cut my slushie supply, something about too much sugar. Meanie head...)

"GRRRAH! BEAST BOY!"

"Heh, guess I should've knocked first." BB smiled sheepishly before scooting over to where Cyborg knelt. "So what's up Cyborg, Dani? Working on the car?"

I scoffed loudly before realizing I was out of juice. NOOOO!

"Bet you could use some extra hands!" Beast boy transformed into a squid. Lovely.

"Na, I can handle it. 'Sides, some of these tools are kinda-"  
"Ooh! What's this do?"  
"Hey, wait. Isn't that the-"

Cy glanced at him before freaking out yet again as the thing burst into flame, leaving a large scorch mark. How... comical.

"Oops."

I floated through the ceiling, deciding that juice was an even larger priority than annoying the heck out of Cyborg. Besides, he was soooo boring when he was working on the car! Seriously.

**~DP~**

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos."  
"Tell me Raven, does it always take this long to contact the spirit world?"  
"Not always, Starfire. But it does require intense focus-"

"Yeah, this is why I generally use a ghost portal." I nodded sagely.

Raven, Starfire and I were gathered around a large crystal ball, eyes closed and our palms facing it's shiny surface.

"-And absolute quiet."

_I am calm. I am focused. I am-_

"Duuudes!"

"Ahhhh!" All three of us shrieked and grabbed on to each other at the sudden noise.

"Check it out. If I can eat twenty-nine pounds of tofu in under an hour, I'll set a new world record! Wanna be my official witnesses?"

My eye twitched several times. Why tofu? Why not something we all like, such as, oh I dunno. Slushies?

"Well..."  
"Um."  
"No."

BB's face fell, and his ears drooped. He just seemed frozen there for a second before grinning and asking us to 'go ahead and go back to our creepy ritual thing.' Then he left cheerfully.

Wow.

**~DP~**

I swooped (AN/ Yes, it's a proved fact- superheroes _swoop._) into the ops center with Rae and Star, and Robin looked at us grimly.

"Trouble."

Other than the fact that you're an evil slushie murderer?

"Where is Beast boy?" Stafire asked, eyes full of worry.

"No time to find out. Titans, go!"

**~DP~**

I scowled as we looked at the scorched grass at the park.

Something was not right... I could just feel it.

Raven walked over from chatting with a few witnesses.

"Word is it was some kind of... flying saucer."  
"Whatever it was, my sensors can't track it. Didn't leave any kid of trail."

"But it did leave this- something got zapped." Thank you for stating the obvious yet again, Robin. "The question is, what?"

I happened to glance down at my feet, and gasped. I picked up a round, yellow, Teen Titans communicator. "Guys, look!"

"Beast boy!" Exclaimed Star, floating over.

Cyborg took it from my hand and sniffed. He recoiled. "It's BB's alright. Smell's like tofu."

Starfire took it from his hands. "Oh, I fear our friend has gotten the zap!"

I just stood there for a minute before a green dog bounded over to Rae and tackled her to the ground. Classy.

"Bleah." She grumbled. "He looks fine to me."

"Beast boy! You are unharmed!" Cheered Star, picking him up.

"Where've you been?" Asked Cy, sounding irritated.

"Why do you smell like a dumpster?" I pinched my nose and waved my hand in front of my face frantically in hopes of getting rid of the stench. "Ew!"

"Did you get a good look at the UFO?" There goes our glorious leader, master of the one track mind.

The stinky green mutt responded by jumping out of Star's grasp, tackling Raven again, and licking her face.

"Don't make me send you to another dimension." She threatened, pushing him off her and standing up.

"Alright, Beast boy, quit fooling around." Said Mr. McMeanie-Head, creasing his eyebrow. "We have work to do. _Beast boy!_"

Said 'dog' had just began chasing his tail. Robin sweat dropped.

He looked like Cujo on a sugar high... I shuddered. Think happy thought, Dani. Rainbows and lollipops or whatever...

"Friend, why will you not resume human form and speak with us?"

"Maybe he can't. Maybe something's wrong with him." He knelt in front of him and looked at the scanner on his wrist. "Huh. That's strange."

A car screeched by, and Beast boy was after it like a flash... or _The _Flash.

"Yeah." I sweat dropped. "There's something wrong with him alright."

**~DP~**

We chased after him, but after leaving an alley, there was nothing in sight.

"Where'd he go?"  
"And what did he do to that car?"

The owner of said car was draped over it, crying, ripping his hair out, and generally making a scene. Well then. Someone's a bit prone to overreacting.

"Split up and search! Start at Beast boy's usual hangout spots and fan out from there!" Robin ordered.

**~DP~**

After finding him at the beach and chasing him all throughout the city, I somehow managed to track him to an alley somewhere in the city. Fast little monster...

The others were there too, and we all went in after him together. Isn't that moving?

"Careful everybody," Cautioned Robin. "We don't want to hurt him."

"Speak for yourself."

"My feet huuurt!" I moaned, rubbing the poor abused body parts.

"Ugh! What is that smell?"  
"Dog boy here confused me with a fire hydrant."

A green head popped out of a trash can.

"Easy, Beast boy."  
"We just want to help."  
"_Please_, don't run away?"

The dog gave an enormous belch, and something; slimy came out and fell on the ground.

"EW!" We all shouted. I slapped a hand in front of my mouth to keep from puking.

The; dog thing's tongue shot out like an elastic band and gave Raven another lick before jumping out of the trash can and running off and squeezing through a storm drain.

"Uhh, okay." Truly brilliant, Cy.

"I'm gonna go out an a limb here and say, That isn't Beast boy."  
"And if that's not Beast boy-"  
"Then where could he be?"

**~DP~**

Well, this whole thing was getting us nowhere.

Actually, after our genius revelation that the weird green dog _wasn't_ Beast boy, we kinda just stood there for a bit until the dog came back.

Cyborg attempted to tackle it, but it literally turned into liquid in his hands. Freaky.

"It's not a ghost." I decided, nodding sagely. **AN/What? You can't honestly tell me you've never had the urge to nod sagely. :{I**

"Remind me again why we're chasin' this thing?"

"The creature is not of this earth."  
"And neither is the UFO."  
"The alien ship must have come here looking for the green dog."  
"And they must have caught Beast boy instead."  
"So, if we ever want to find Beast boy,"

"We have to catch that dog!" Well said, Spiky. Well said. "We need a plan."

"Or maybe, we just need some bait."

We all turned and stared at Raven. She glanced at us, frowned, and gave a curt "What?"

**~DP~**

We managed to find the dog sniffing at a tree on some nameless street. Then, we set the plan into action.

"Ahem." Raven stood a good twenty feet away from it, sighed, and held her arms out. "Here, doggy. Here, doggy..."

Aw... what a perfectly cute form of blackmail!

With it's eyes replaced with hearts, the dog began to bound over to her.

Halfway there, Star and I came down and dropped Cy's spherical... container thingy, and Robin slammed the lid closed.

The dog growled and went through a series of bizarre transformations, until giving up and glaring at us.

... since when do dogs glare at people?

"Sorry Fido, when Cyborg builds it, no one breaks it."

"So, now that we've got him..."

"We just need to figure out how he can lead us to the spaceship." Robin stared down at the poor... alien dog thing. "I can run a chemical analysis on it's fur, see where he's been."

"I can do a molecular scan." Chipped in Cyborg. "Maybe he and the ship have the same isotopic signature."

"Perhaps you could use your powers to communicate with the creature." Starfire suggested hopefully to Raven, who seemed to be scowling at the world in general.

"Good idea!"  
"I'm still getting his drool _off my face. _I don't want him anywhere near my brain."  
"Okay then. Bad idea!"

"Uh, pardon me, but I believe we may be able to 'help' one another." Said the dog. Wait... THE DOG?

We all went into various stages of shock, and I suddenly felt my jaw make better acquaintance with the gravel. The dog talked!

"Okay, am I the only one who heard that?" Robin asked us. I think. I really wasn't paying much attention to him. THE DOG JUST FLIPPIN' TALKED!

"YOU TALK?" Cy spazzed a bit more. "Dogs don't talk!"

"Perhaps not on _your _planet my dear fellow. Now, if you'll agree to release me, I would he happy to help you locate my odious former master. After I escaped his ship, he pursued me here and mistakenly captured another green dog, your 'Beast boy', I presume?"

"And you didn't tell us this earlier because?" Ooh! Rae grit her teeth, that's not good.

"I was having too much fun."

Must not blast talking dog, must not blast talking dog, he's our ticket to saving BB, we need him. Shouldn't freeze him either...

**~DP~**

The (evil) green dog turned out to be some sort of genius, because he found Beast boy in an hour.

The space ship was taking off when we got there, and we did everything we could to stop it. Ropes, freaky dark energy, ice; the works.

And, as it turns out, the works work. We got it close enough to the ground that the automatic landing gear came out. Cool.

"Hold on Beast boy! We're going to get you out."  
"Azarath, metrion, ZINTHOS!"

The hatch flew open, and an giant alien jumped out.

... Are those footy pajamas?

"Noo!" He whined. "New dog belongs to Soto! You go now!"

"I'm thinking _you're _the one who's gotta go."

Zolo jumped up into the air, and came down, ready to crush us with his (giant) fists.

"Titans, move!"

Zolo roared, and began attacking Robin. "Soto MAD!"

Star and Cyborg quickly rushed tho help. all three were knocked over, not unlike bowling pins.

I threw a couple of ectoblasts at him, but they hardly seemed to bother him at all. No sirree, he began to throw boulders back to retaliate.

"My dog!"

Raven used her powers to throw a tree at him, roots and all. He picked it up and began to swing it around. Joy.

"Why didn't you jut hand him a laser cannon?"

Robin and Starfire reduced the tree to a log in the weirdo's hands. He blinked dumbly and stared at it for a while. Then the crying began.

We attacked him again, and Rae disarmed him. Yay. I sent a flurry of ectoblasts (again) while simultaneously trying to dodge the mud he'd begun to hurl everywhere. Sadly, it didn't really work out.

"Ew!" I wiped off my face, scowling.

I watched as Cy and Robin were tossed through the air. Starbolts exploded all over the place.

"We've hit him with everything and it's still not enough! We need more, we need-"

Cue the green elephant.

Beast boy rammed the alien in the side, knocking him back a few feet.

"You rang?" He asked haughtily. I rolled my eyes, but grinned. BB is back.

"Bad dog! Soto will punish!" He whipped out an over-sized remote, and began to press buttons frantically.

Beast boy, now a T-rex, hit him with his tail. He was a pterodactyl, and then a kangaroo. Then we all ganged up on Soto, and things went uphill from there. I love it when that happens, don't you?

He ended up in a rather deep hole, his lower lip trembling. Uh oh.

But before we had to endure the waterworks, a gross pink tongue latched a metal collar on his neck.

"Sit. Stay."

Soto climbed out of the hole easily, and held out his (giant) arms. "Doggy! You came back!"

"On the contrary. I am only here to retrieve my squeaky toys. I _refuse_ to be your pet any longer."

Soto cheered up immediately. "Okay! Soto will be the doggy now, and _you _will be the master!"

He began to bound around, licking his dog/master joyously.

"What? Hehe! Oh my! Hehe! That tickles."

My eye twitched.

Wow. He seems quite proud of himself.

"...Okay. Weird." Truer words were never spoken, Beast boy.  
"Better him then me."  
"That was _soo _random. Seriously!"

"Come along, Soto. Time to go home."  
"Bow wow! Haha! Bow wow!"

They flew away.

I shook my head, rather amused/creeped out by the whole situation. Then I smiled at my friends.

"All right Beast boy!"  
"Welcome back."  
"I am elated to see you, we all missed you so!"

"You guys... really missed me?"

"Absolutely! Who else is going to help me wax the T-car?"  
"And spar with me in the gym?"  
"And eat nauseating amounts of tofu while Raven, Dani and I watch?"  
"And give me the cheat codes on Zombie Crushers III?"

"And, uh... let's just go out for pizza." Heartfelt, Raven. Very heartfelt.

"Sounds good to me!" Cyborg cheered.

We began to walk toward the general direction of town, but our favorite green skinned vegan was lagging behind.

"Beast boy? Aren't you coming?" Asked spiky-head.

"Thanks, but if it's cool with you guys, I've kinda had enough attention for one day."

* * *

**Sorry for my incredible lack of updates! I got lost on the road of life. And I have a puppy. And tomorrow is my birthday/Easter. Did I mention the puppy?**

**Review or I'll sic the banana fairies on you. Seriously, they're vicious!**


	16. Chapter 16

**... Hello, readers. I'm back... sorry for being a bad author and not updating... I don't really have an excuse for that. Dani is mad at me, too...**

**Dani: I've been trapped in the back corner of her mind. For months. With only a few bad plot bunnies for company. OF COURSE I'M MAD!**

**Me: I didn't mean to! Honest! I was just taking a... sabbatical. Yeah.**

**Dani: Lies.**

**Me: I said sorry! Can't you just do the disclaimer?**

**Dani: Fine. DaughterofDemeter123 doesn't own anything that's been aired on TV. And she regrets spending all summer playing The Sims 2.**

**Me: Daaaaaaanniiiiiii!**

* * *

Dani's pov

Ah, the desert. A large pile of sand under a merciless sun, all full of poisonous bugs and coyotes, and all that good stuff. The perfect place to go if you like sunbathing, building sandcastles, or being severely dehydrated.

Why am I talking about this oh-so-glorious place, might you ask?

Let's just say that Robin likes to take training to a whole new level. It was just luck that we spotted the blonde teenager being chased down by a giant scorpion.

"Titans, go!"

Before we could do our thing, the girl's hands and eyes glowed yellow, a lot like Starfire when she's using her starbolts, and a nearby rock formation slammed down on the poor scorpion, crushing it.

And that, children, is what we call animal cruelty. Giant bloodthirsty poisonous animal cruelty, but cruelty nonetheless.

"She was not in trouble." Stated Star.

"She was leading it into a trap!" Announced Cy.

"Question is..."  
"Who is she?"

And there they go again. Seriously, how is it that everybody on the team can finish each other's sentences?

The girl I momentarily forgot about randomly rose up on a pillar of rock, leaped onto the cliff we were standing on, and grinned.

"What? Haven't you guys ever seen a superhero before?"

Oh. Looks like she heard us... well, that's embarrassing.

We all just stared at her for a minute, before our leader, the master of all things hairgel, decided introductions were in order.

"I'm Robin. We're the-"  
"Teen Titans! Rock on! It's cool to meet you guys."

Well, that was a bit unexpected.

"I'm Terra. You're Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Dani, and-"  
"Ooh ooh! Boybeast! Bastboo! Ey, no!"

Once again, BB, your intelligence astounds me.

Luckily, Terra was patient. "Beast boy?"

He gave a very girlish shriek and turned into a turtle to hide.

"Dude, he's hilarious!"

Or maybe she's just got a screwy sense of humor. So screwy, that even the green guy didn't believe it.

"Hilarious? Me?" He had his normal head now, but he still had a turtle body. Creepy. "Really?"

She winked at him. He appeared to grow deliriously happy, and fainted dead away before any of us could stop him. Idiot.

I began to poke him with a stick I happened to have on me. While this was going on, Starfire deemed it to be time for twenty questions.

"Curiosities abound! Please, Were did you come from, how did you get here, what's your favorite color, do you wish to be my friend?" Good ol' Starfire.

"Um, Earth, walked, red, and sure...?"

Star jumped for joy. While floating in midair. Then she tackle-glomped Terra. "Hello, new friend!"

The girl in question somehow managed to speak. "How's it goin'?"

Luckily, Starfire dropped her before she could pass out. Unluckily, Beast boy had made a full recovery and was now in flirting mode. Ugh.

"So, what bring a cool little chicky to our big groovy city, huh?" Our big groovy city? No... just no.

And Terra, incredibly, was totally fine with his lame attempt at wooing her.

"I go where the wind takes me, you know? I get to see new places, meet new people, stop a few bad guys here and there."

"Ah, cool!" BB responded in an oddly gravely voice.

"Facinating."  
"Well, all right!"  
"If you see any ectoplasmic beings, don't alert them of my presence."

While I truly believe my own word are pretty much gospel, Robin randomly though up a good point.

"You mean you don't have a home?"  
"The earth is my home. I've been crashing in a cave on the other side of the hill."

"Unacceptable!" Woah... when did Star move? It was like, woosh, you know? "I cannot permit my new friend to slumber in a lonely cave of darkness!"

Well said, Starfire. Well said.

Terra blinked at her. "I have a flashlight."

Ignoring the fact that our newest buddy did indeed have a source of light, our lovely alien friend grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her... somewhere. Terra made a sound of surprise.

"You will stay with us."  
"R-really, I'm-"  
"C'mon, we got plenty of room!"  
"It's true, you know. Our house is a never ending tower of spare space."  
"Yeah! A-and I can make you laugh some more. I'm _hilarious, _remember?"

Desperate for an audience, BB? Wait...? Where'd he get those Groucho glasses?

"Ha, well, I guess I could stay one night."

We cheered before we began our trek home. For some reason, we tend to cheer a lot. Huh. Weird.

**-DP-**

Now, we were never the kind of people that don't like showing off. Which is probably the reason Terra was now gaping at our fantastical abode.

"Woah." She said, grinning. "Nice digs! Check out the view!"

She leaped onto the sofa and propped her feet on the table. I'd complain, but we all do that anyways, poor table.

"I can't believe you actually live here!"  
"Su casa es mi casa."

Way to fail at spanish, Beast boy. Or did he? I dunno. I don't speak spanish.

"So, do you want the grand tour, or-"  
"Got any food?"

**-DP-**

Oh my ghost zone. Where does she put it all?

"Omnomnomnomnom"

We watched in morbid fascination as out guest, who was as skinny as a toothpick, polished off whatever was left of our food supply. It's safe to assume we'll need to go shopping some time soon...

Terra let out an impressive belch before Starfire came by carrying a jello... thing?

"Might you now wish to partake in my homemade glork?"

I screamed in terror as she emptied the entire plate into her mouth. She licked her lips.

"Tastes like sushi mixed with ice-cream." She stated. "Got any more?"

"I shall go cultivate the fungus!"

Terra turned back to our shell shocked forms. "So, where's the tub?"

**-DP-**

Once again, my eyes were wide with terror. Why you ask? I'm next in line for bathroom duty, and our tub is dirtier than I've ever seen it.

"Woah. Mud bath."  
"Sorry, guess I was due for a rinse. Mind if I use your sink?"

**-DP-**

We stood grouped together in the doorway as Terra hung up her laundry. She was listening to a CD player as well. Where the heck did that come from?

"Well she seems; comfortable." Yes Rae. Yes she does.

"Wonder how long it's been since she's had a decent place to crash for the night."

We continued to watch as she stretched out on the couch and began to snore.

"She needs more than a place to crash."  
"She needs a home."  
"Why not our home? She could stay here with us."

... That is the single most intelligent thing I have ever heard come out of his mouth. Seriously.

"Yes!"  
"Hm. Sound good."  
"I don't know."  
"She _would _make a good addition to the team."

"Maybe," Stated our fearless leader. "Let's ask her to train with us tomorrow. We need to see what she can do."

Ugh. Again with the training!

**-DP-**

Early the next morning, Robin forced everyone out of bed for some good ol' training. By good, I mean exhausting. So exhausting that I opted to cheer on the sidelines instead of actually training.

"BOOYA! New course record! Hahaha!" Cy gloated happily. Heheh. Gloat.

Naturally, Rae found this a good time to point out the cold truth; "Well yeah, you're the first on to do the course."

I giggled at his sour expression.

"Okay, Terra!" Robin shouted, smiling cheerfully. "Ready to show us what you can do?"

Terra trudged off into the course unenthusiastically, muttering something. BB immediately ran up to encourage her.

Hm... Is it just me, or is someone a little lovestruck~?

The timer began beeping loudly behind me.

"Count down initiated. Good luck, Terra."

"Come on Terra!"  
"You go, girl!"  
"It'll be fun!"  
"Onward to victory!"

Terra's gloved hands glowed yellow as the lasers began to fire, and a pillar rose up beneath her. It was soon destroyed, leaving her with just a boulder as she flew toward the fists of pain.

It crumbled, and for a few scary seconds, I thought she would fall to her death. Luckily, she summoned another one just in time.

"Woohoo!"  
"Glorious!"  
"Nice job!"

"Yeah! You da man, Terra!" Oh, Beast Boy... what is wrong with you? "Uh, I mean, you're the- way to go!"

She spun a bit wildly, using another pillar to destroy the fence thingies in her path.

"We're gonna need a new obstacle course."

Well, that's true. Good thing we're funded by a billionaire*.

Terra nearly fell into our artificial spartan trench of doom, but somehow kept herself aloft using two smallish rocks before jumping onto a large boulder. The well hidden disc shooter thing shot discs at her. She blocked with the boulder and sent a small barrage of rocks at them, resulting in some explosions.

She jumped of landed on her feet. She did wobble a little, but it was pretty awesome to watch. Terra collected herself before posing.

We burst into cheers.

"Wow! You _rock."  
_"Magnificent success!"  
"That was so cool!"

"Looks like we have a new course record."

Ha, seriously? Poor Cy.

"I must have softened it up for her."

I take it back.

"You were incredible-" BB was cut off when she hugged him, laughing merrily.

He turned oddly wiggly and fell on the ground with a goofy smile on his face. I wish I had a stick to poke him with...

"A little rough around the edges, but you've got some real talent there."  
"You think?"  
"With a little more training, you could-"

His communicator went off.

"Okay, why is everyone blinking?"

**-DP-**

We were in the Ops room, staring grimly at the man on our TV screen. The jerkface. The guy who tried to take Robin away from us...

"Slade. He's back."  
"Slade?"  
"Bad guy. Way bad."

Robin typed something up on the keyboard. The screen showed some blueprints of the city, with a little red dot blipping, Slade's picture beside it.

"Got a lock on his location. Titans, move out!"

We wasted no time in dashing toward the exit. There was a score to settle.

**-DP-**

When we got there, we found a bunch of sladebots terrorizing a few worker guys. I glared at them with as much bite as I could muster.

"Tell your boss we'd like a word with him. Titans, go!"

I launched myself at the horrible androids, hands alight with green ecto-blasts. With a war cry, I began firing them off like crazy at the enemies. They were created by Slade. Slade, the man that tried to destroy our family.

I tackled one to the ground, ramming it's head in with another ecto- blast. It didn't get back up, but there were more where that came from.

In fact, the things seemed to be coming out of nowhere. We were all fighting at our best, but there were so many...

"Dani!" Star's voice. "Get out of the way!"

Too late. I was engulfed by a mob of sladebots, Starfire struggling beside me. I was vaguely aware of Cyborg began to shoot them off us, but I was completely immersed in fighting.

And then, I heard a cry on anguish. "Beast Boooy!"

Silence. The sladebots seemed to evaporate, and all of us rushed to the giant pile of rocks our green friend was presumably trapped under.

We began to pick up the rocks and fling them to the side, frantically trying to make sure he was alright. I have never been so glad to see a gorilla in my life.

"You okay?"  
"Where's Terra?"

Yes, now that I thought about it, where the heck _was_ Terra?

**-DP-**

I went intangible and a chunk of rock fell through my head. The sky must be falling.

"We need to get out of here."  
"Most of us will be buried alive!"  
"Slade's tryin' to bring down the whole mine."

"I'm not sure he's the one doing this."

... what. Does he mean another villain? Seriously not a good time, Robin!

Starfire flew up to us. " I cannot locate Terra, or Beast boy!"

A chill ran down my spine. What if we couldn't find them?

**-DP-**

As it turns out, they somehow got back on their own. And now we were seeing Terra off. Or so she thought.

"Well guys, it's been real. Seriously, thanks for everything, but I should-"  
"Don't even think about it."  
"Okay, what's going on?"

"Well-"  
"We talked it over, and-"  
"We wish for you to stay here!"  
"Yeah, permanently!"  
"We think you'd make a great addition to our team."  
"So... wanna be a Titan?"

Robin brandished the communicator.

"Me? Really?" A faint flush formed on her cheeks.

"Of course, you'll need your training. I know you have trouble controlling your powers, and we can help-"

The communicator fell to the ground.

Terra spun around and glared at Beast boy, her face full of anger.

"You told him?"  
"I didn't-"  
"You promised! _You lied to me_!"

I watched, stunned, as our friend turned on her heels and ran out of the room.

"You lied!"  
"Terra, no! Wait!"

Terra...

* * *

**Bleh. I hate watching that episode... it makes me want to cry.**

**Dani: Me too...**

**Me(sniffles): Well, at least I posted a new chapter, right? Leave a review...**

***how the heck did they afford a giant tower full of amazing technology? Bruce Wayne. Or, that's my head canon...**


End file.
